No importa nada si estás tú
by Mago de Oz
Summary: Renji Abarai y Misuki su 3ª al mando tienen que encontrar a una Shinigami en el mundo real,entre todos intentarán desvelar los nuevos planes de Aizen
1. Prólogo

_**Este fic ha sido escrito por mi amiga, Eireth, (tras mucho pensar decidió quedarse con ese nick) y por mi. En la historia somos Irie (yo), Misuki(Eireth).**_

Basicamente son nuestras paranoias perversas con los hombres que más amamos en el mundo, Renji e Hisagi.

**Hay un poco IchiRuk e igual metemos alguna pareja más pero no es nada seguro**

Esperamos que os guste el fic y si no pues nada, nosotras nos hemos quedado a gusto pervirtiendo a nuestros machos xD

Los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen a mi, sino Renji estaría más que violado, todo el mérito es de Tite Kubo.

Enjoy!

~ ~ ~

PRÓLOGO

_Otro día más en la asquerosa Sociedad De Almas...._

Unos tristes ojos marrones se perdían entre las blanquecinas nubes del cielo del Seiretei.

_Bueno...¿Podría haber sido peor,no?_

Se dijo para ella misma pensando en los habitantes del Rukongai.

_Pero aunque sean pobres y estén siempre al borde de la muerte seguro que son amados por alguien,necesitados por otros..._

La chica quiso llorar pero hacía tiempo que las lágrimas se habían esfumado, tanto dolor dentro de ella que ya no le permitía exteriorizarlo nunca más.

**- Esto.... ¿Honjo Irie?....**

Una agradable voz femenina interrumpió los angustiosos pensamientos de la mencionada, se giró para observar a su interlocutora.

Piel blanquecina, pelo, largo, azabache y una gran sonrisa caracterizaba a la recién llegada...

**-Soy yo. Qué mierda pasa.**

Regresó la atención a las puras nubes y esperó escuchar las órdenes de la 3ª al mando del 6ª Escuadrón liderado por Kuchiki Byakuya.

**- Eh...**

La 3ª al mando no sabía que decir, ¿tendria que ofenderse por ser tan despectiva con ella? o ¿ pasar sin más y darle sus órdenes?

Optó por la segunda opción, total nunca había sido una persona agresiva.

**-Soy Tsuki Misuki, 3ª al mando....**

**-Sé perfectamente quien eres, tengo un poco de decencia y me aprendo los nombres de mi escuadrón... ¿Puedo decir lo mismo de ti?**

Tsuki no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la verdad es que no conocía de nada a Irie Honjo, ni sabía que pertenecía a su escuadrón.

Irie la miró de reojo, no hacía falta ser un adivino para ver que la mujer no tenía ni idea de quién era ella.

_Perfecto...Soy un jodido fantasma para todos...._

**-¿ Me da mis órdenes ,por favor, 3ª al mando Tsuki?.**

Un nuevo ataque de tristeza se avecinaba y quería sufrirlo sola y en silencio, como siempre.

**-S..Si, lo siento. El Instituto tecnológico acaba de hacer unos experimentos en el bosque Norte, el experimento se les fue de las manos y hubo una gran explosión.  
Ocasionó grandes destrozos, muchos arboles han sido arrancados y me han pedido que te dijera a ti y a tres hombres más del escuadrón que por favor os encargariaís  
de plantarlos de nuevo y limpiar el desorden...**

_Pátetico...._

Irie Honjo enfurecida consigo misma y con todo lo que le rodeaba se levantó y sin despedirse de su superiora se esfumó con su ''shunpo''

**-¡ Te esperan en la entrada del escuadrón!**

Gritó a la nada la 3ª al mando.

**-Dios...Qué mujer más extraña...**

Suspiró y sin darle más importancia con su acostumbrada sonrisa entró al edificio de la Sexta División.

Irie en cuestión de segundos llegó a la entrada, allí la esperaban tres miembros de su escuadrón.

**- Ya era hora,mujer.-** comentó uno.

**- Perdón...-** se disculpó la joven

**- ¿Quién coño es esa mujer? Nunca la había visto.- **preguntó el segundo hombre al primero mientras caminaban.

**- Creo que se llama Irie, no la he visto hablar nunca con nadie. La verdad me parece alguien con quien sería mortal mantener una conversación...- **Los hombres rieron.

Irie se concentró en sus waraji(*), no quería escuchar ni un segundo más a sus compañeros.

Toda la vida igual, nunca había tenido una relación de ningún tipo con nadie. Entró al 6ª Escuadrón por lástima de Abarai Renji, del cuál había estado enamorada desde el primer

instante en que lo vió pero él ,para variar, ni sabía que existía ella. Irie Honjo no conocía a su Zanpakutoh, no sabía cual era su Shikai y ni mucho menos su Bankai asi que

entre risas le fue encomendada la tarea de ''limpiar la mierda la de los demás''_._

Entre suspiros recavaba la tierra para plantar de nuevo el árbol, pero unos gritos por parte de sus compañeros la hizo girarse asustada

**- ¿¡Qué coño pasa!?**

La respuesta estaba ante sus ojos, Aizen Sôsuke.

**- ¿Us...usted no es el ex-capitan de la 5ª División?...¡¿El qué traicionó a la Sociedad de Almas?!-** La joven contempló a sus compañeros en el suelo, restregandose contra la tierra intentando aplacar su dolor. Algo había hecho con ellos pero su dolor no iba a durar mucho más, sus muertes eran inminentes.

**- Vaya me agrada que alguien tan insignicante como tú me reconozca. Por ser tan agradable te voy a ofrecer una respuesta... Os he elegido porque sois simples Shinigamis, bueno ...Menos que eso. Sereís buena carnaza para mis experimientos...- **Aizen cortó su explicación y dirigió una mirada serena al Sereitei.

**- Estos Shinigamis cada vez se vuelven más listos.. Ya ha sido reconocida mi presencia. Lo siento joven shinigami, no tengo tiempo para más explicaciones.**

Aizen asió su Zanpakutoh e Irie instintivamente agarró la empuñadura de la suya.

**-Muy lenta.**

Un horrible quemazón se extendió por la cara de Irie Honjo hasta hacerla perder el conocimiento...Algo estaba en su interior exigiendo su cuerpo y su vida....

_¿Esté es mi fin...?_

__________________________________________________

Waraji(*): Sandalias que usan los Shinigami.


	2. Cápitulo 1

_**Capitulo 1 **_

Tras el regreso de Aizen, aunque sólo hubiese sido de manera momentánea, su reiatsu no pudo pasar desapercibido, llevando así la alarma de peligro a todo el Seiretei.

Un escuadrón formado por altos miembros de cada división se ocupó de rastrear el lugar en donde se había notado la presencia del ex-capitán Aizen.

Entre ellos , se encontraban Ikkaku Madarame junto con Misuki Tsuki.

Sólo había cadáveres.

**-Maldita sea, ese cabrón no se sirve con jodernos una vez, sino que tiene que volver de vez en cuándo a jodernos más- **Masculló Ikkaku**- Están todos muertos,**

llevemos los cadáveres.

Pero Ikkaku no estaba en lo cierto, todos no estaban muertos.

**- Espera Ikkaku, aquí no están todos, falta una persona **- dijo en voz baja Misuki- **si queréis iros ya, yo voy a seguir buscando.**

Pero el joven negó con la cabeza, aquello no era una buena idea, y ella también lo sabía, Aizen podría regresar en cualquier momento y no era seguro quedarse ahí.

La joven esperó un momento más mientras todos regresaban e Ikkaku la metía más prisa.

**-¿Dónde está ella?**

Ikkaku se giró.

**- ¿Decías algo, Misuki?**

  
La chica le miró fijamente, seria, no podía permitir que un Shinigami, y mucho menos de su División, quedarse como un desaparecido.

**-Voy a hablar con Byakuya, hay una Shinigami desaparecida de mi división y tengo que encontrarla, no puedo dejar que esto se quede así-** el joven la miró y asintió,

alejándose del Seiretei.

Una vez frente a Byakuya Kuchiki, a Misuki se le hacía más difícil explicarse, tenía miedo de que el gran reiatsu de aquel hombre ahogase el suyo propio.

Una vez que hubo expuesto todo lo que sucedió y la posterior explicación de cómo había un miembro que no estaba muerto, sino desaparecido.

El gran Shinigami no estaba del todo convencido, y aunque compartiese su opinión con la joven de que Ichigo Kurosaki era algo inútil, pero al ver que Renji Abarai opinaba lo mismo

que ella terminó cediendo.

**- De acuerdo, te permito ir al mundo de los vivos si es que piensas encontrar a esa mujer allí, pero quizás te deba acompañar alguien-** dijo Byakuya mirando a Renji.

Este asintió y se levantó.

**-¿Partimos de inmediato,Capitán?-** preguntó el joven.

**-Ir cuando creáis más oportuno, pero no perdáis tiempo.**

Y después de despedirse de su capitán, se dirigieron al exterior.


	3. Cápitulo 2

**CÁPITULO 2**

Cuando abrió los ojos, apenas recordaba lo que había sucedido, y además estaba con el cuerpo agarrotado por completo.

Miraba a su alrededor y se concentraba pero no sentía el reiatsu de sus compañeros.

**- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?-** Se preguntó la joven. Al no ver a nadie y observar que estaba en un lugar diferente al que recordaba haber ido de expedición con sus compañeros

se puso en pie y comenzó a andar sopesando las distintas posibilidades sobre donde se encontraba y qué había sucedido. Y entonces recordó algo,

un rostro de cabello castaño peinado hacía atrás **- ¡Aizen!-** recordó de pronto **- Maldito cabrón ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué sigo viva? ¿Dónde coño estoy?-** comenzó a gritar exasperada.

Tras un tiempo caminando pensó en la probabilidad de encontrarse en el mundo de los vivos.

**- ¿Y ahora como regreso a la Sociedad de Almas?-** comenzó a preguntarse a sí misma, pero una idea surgió en su mente. No, no volvería a aquel lugar, allí no había nadie

importante ni nadie que supiese de su existencia.**- Bah, que les jodan, yo me quedo aquí.-** y con paso firme y la cabeza bien alta comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo.

Irie alzó la cabeza, _¿qué había sido aquello?._ La presencia de un grupo de hollows en las proximidades la hizo ponerse alerta, pero no, decidió no intervenir a no ser de que ella

se viese implicada, pero pasó por altos que tras sus gritos los hollows la habían detectado e iban tras su pista.

**- Mecaguen todo... ¡Putos cansinos!-** Irie se dio la vuelta aburrida de que la persiguieran, habían ido a por ella pues muy bien les daría lo que buscaban.

Desenvainó su Zanpakutoh y la miró, suspiró resignada.

_No tengo ninguna oportunidad, mi poder es de risa... _Observó su preciado cielo,cerró los ojos y encaró a los hollows

**- ¡Bien cabronazos! Moriré aqui pero no os vais a librar de una buena tunda...-** gritó para motivarse y corrió hacia el primer hollow, un instintivo miedo acudió a ella y cerró los ojos

tras asestarle una estocada vertical. Pasaron unos escasos segundos, que para ella fueron horas, y abrió los ojos.

El hollow se había evaporizado...

**- ¿Me lo he cargado?**

La chica no cabía en sí del asombro pero no tuvo más tiempo de pensar su extraña victoria, otro hollow se le echaba encima.

**- Bien chavalote, estas jodido ,tengo la suerte del principiante.- **El hollow la atacó frontalmente, ella se acercó a él mediante su shunpo, concentró su reiatsu en la hoja de su

Zanpakutoh y arremetió contra él. El hollow fue degollado.

**- Mi reiatsu ha crecido...**

Irie miró su Zanpakutoh.

**- Mi poder...ha crecido...**

Incredula miró a los hollows que le quedaba por asesinar.

**- ¡Esto es la polla! Me parece que le tengo que estar agradecida a Aizen...-** Y uno por uno acabó con todos los molestos intrusos.

Ya había terminado con el último de los hollow cuando notó una nueva presencia, se giró y vio que se trataba de un joven chico de pelo naranja, que la miraba fijamente.

La chica le devolvió la mirada. _¿Podrá verme realmente? , _se preguntó a sí misma, y comenzó a hacerle muecas al chico.

**- ¿Qué coño haces?-** preguntó este al ver la reacción de la Shinigami tan extraña.

Irie se quedó clavada en el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos.

**- ¿Puedes verme? ¿pero no eres un humano?¡Podrías avisar y así no hubiese hecho el idiota de esta manera, payaso!-** estalló la joven furiosa.

**- ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así,eh?**

Ambos empezaron a discutir fuertemente, de tal manera que ya no veían más allá uno del otro, por lo que no notaron la presencia de dos personas más en aquel lugar.

**- ¿Se puede saber qué es esto?-** Se alzó una voz por encima de la de los otros muchachos.

Irie abandonó su discusión y se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, aquella voz que le resultaba familiar, pero tan lejana al mismo tiempo.

No era posible que fuese él.

**- ¡Bien Renji!La encontramos al fin.-** dijo una chica que se encontraba al lado del subcapitán Abarai.

**- Eh,tú, el de naranja, no te quedes ahí pasmado y cógela.**

Pero Irie reaccionó deprisa, y comenzó a correr, ya que sabía que esa mujer era la 3ª al mando de su división, y que si estaba allí, en aquel lugar, era precisamente porque la

estaban buscando, pero ella no quería volver a la Sociedad de Almas, de eso nada. Y comenzó a correr.

**- ¡Maldita sea, estúpido! ¿No ves que te estaba hablando?-** Se enfureció Misuki.

**- Tranquila,dejame a mí.-** respondió su compañero posando una mano sobre el brazo de la joven.- **No irá muy lejos.**

  
Dicho y hecho, a Irie apenas le dio tiempo de escabullirse cuando notó que alguien la había agarrado. Furiosa por haber sido atrapada tan rápido, se giró para ver quién la había apresado,  
y se encontró con la mirada de Renji, que la sujetaba fuertemente entre sus brazos para impedir que huyese. Ante la situación en la que se encontraba, Irie notó que le faltaba el aire,

no se había podido imaginar jamás llegar a estar tan cerca de de Renji nunca, y ahí estaba él, una mano pequeña y fria , comparada con la del joven teniente, la tocó; aturdida se giró y vio

a Misuki sonriente.

**- Vamos chica, no te pongas así, estás más roja que un tomate, casi como el pelo de Abarai -**dijo riéndose- **Renji, no la aprietes tanto que no la va a llegar el oxigeno al**

cerebro, so bestia.

El chico suavizó su agarre permitiendo que la chica pudiese moverse un poco más. Ella por su parte estaba demasiado aturdida como para enfadarse.

Aquella situación sobrepasaba todas sus expectativas.

**- Esto... ¿alguien me puede explicar de que va todo esto?-** Ichigo se había quedado quieto sin saber qué hacer, y tampoco sabía porque estaba Renji con esas dos chicas.

Misuki le miró y luego volvió la cabeza hacia su compañero, esperando a que le explicase algo.

El chico pasó su mano por su cabello rojizo intentando explicarla toda la historia a Misuki y a Ichigo.

**- Pues verás Misuki... ese de ahí es un Shinigami sustituto, pero es algo raro y aburrido de contar, así que con que sepas que tiene poderes de Shinigami basta por**

el momento. En cuánto a ti, Ichigo- continuó mirando al joven- **las cuestiones de la Sociedad de Almas no deberían importarte ya que tu cometido es cuidar esta**

zona de hollows y otro tipo de peligros que puedan cernirse aquí, pero supongo que debería darte alguna explicación, pues bien... Aizen ha vuelto a actuar,

a aniquilado a un escuadrón que se encontraba en las afueras del Seiretei y esta chica de aquí es la única superviviente- terminó su explicación moviendo hacía delante

a Irie para que la viese bien.- **Y una última cosa Ichigo... ¿Y Rukia?**

Misuki suspiró cansada.

**- ¿Podemos hablarlo en otro lugar? Abarai, informa a Byakuya de que ya hemos encontrado a la chica y que..-** fue interrumpida por el joven

**-que sí, que en 24 horas estamos de vuelta, ya lo sé.-** la miró y vió que había puesto cara de enfado, aguantando la respiración.- **Venga no empieces, ya nos largamos de aquí.**

Bueno Ichigo, haznos un sitio en tu casa,eh?.- y revolviendo el pelo de su subordinada comenzó a andar, arrastrando tras de sí a Irie, a la que aún no había soltado.

**- ¡EH! ¡Suéltame, se andar yo sola!-** protestó la chica.

El la miró.

**- Vamos , si hago eso vas a salir corriendo, y no pienso correr otra vez.**

-Me da igual lo que digas tú y tu mierda de Sociedad de Almas ¡No pienso volver!- y dirigiendo una mirada a Misuki añadió- **No se porque has tenido la ingeniosa idea**

de venir a buscarme si ni me conoces, así que si no te importa, podrías dejarme hacer mi vida en paz !

Misuki endureció su gesto, su habitual sonrisa se borró de su amable rostro.

**- ¡Eres una shinigami! ¡Tienes la obligación de proteger a la Sociedad de Almas! ¡Cuidado con lo que hablas, no deshonres a tu familia!**

- ¿Familia? ¿La Sociedad de Almas? No me hagas reír perra.- Irie bajó la cabeza, Renji todavía la mantenía agarrada.

**- No te voy a tolerar que insultes a Misuki-chan...-** gruñó Renji obligandola a mirarle, Irie desvió la mirada. Necesitaba poner las ideas en orden, no podía permitir que la llevasen de

vuelta pero con Renji sujetandola pensar era una tarea dificil...

_Huele tan bien... Y esos tatuajes.._

Irie miró furtivamente las ''garras'' que subían por su cuello, demasiado para ella.

Misuki observaba cada mirada de la Shinigami rebelde

_Interesante..._ pensó para sus adentros divertida.

Un tenso silencio se prolongó en el ambiente, Ichigo miraba a la presa de Renji sin comprender.

**- ¿Una shinigami que escapa de la Sociedad de Almas?... ¿Qué cojones le habeís hecho?-** preguntó ceñudo Ichigo a Renji

**- No le hemos hecho nada ¡Idiota! Vete a saber que le pasa a esta...-** dijo rudamente Renji señalando a Irie

**- ¡Abarai!-** le llamó la atención Misuki.

Las palabras de Abarai Renji fueron como una puñalada para Irie, conteniendo el llanto cerró los ojos y llamó a su Zanpakutoh.

_Necesito tu poder...Muèstrate...Por favor...  
_  
**- ¡Cerrad el pico! -** ordenó Misuki a los dos hombres, ellos pararon sus insultos para mirar a la 3ª al mando.

**- ¿Qué...**

Ichigo dejó a medias su interrogativa.

**- Este reiatsu...-** susurró Renji**- ¿De dónde viene?**

**- Mira que eres malo Renji, viene de ella idiota.-** dijo burlonamente Ichigo

**- ¿A quién llamas idiota, idiota?-** gritó Renji con los dientes apretados

**- ¡SILENCIO!**

Los tres miraron a Irie Honjo, ella inhaló una bocanada de oxigeno y abrió los ojos. Se podía leer la determinación en ellos...

**- Suéltame ahora mismo pedazo de zebra marcada.-** Ordenó Irie y se deshizó del agarre de Abarai de un manotazo, usó su shunpo y se colocó enfrente de ellos a una comedida

distancia.

**- ¿¡ME HAS LLAMADO ZEBRA MARCADA?! ¡¿PERO DE QUÉ VAS TIA RARA?!-** Gritó Renji señalando a Irie

Ichigo no pudo contener las carcajadas.

**- Me cae bien esta tía...-** susurró Ichigo entre risas

Y una vez más comenzó una batalla campal entre Renji e Ichigo, Misuki observaba a Irie, ella se percató de su observación y la miró sonriente.

**- ¿No me vais a dejar marchar?**

**-No.**

- Me lo temía...

- Venga Shinigami rindete, en la Sociedad de Almas lo solucionareís todo...Ya verás.- dijo Ichigo conciliador.

**- ¡No me vuelas a llamar nunca más Shinigami! ¡NO SOY UNA DE ELLOS!-** gritó iracunda Irie, desenvainó su katana y apuntó a Misuri que estaba enfrente de ella.

**- Sólo conseguireís llevarme al Sereitei ...¡muerta!-** Misuki y el resto desenvainaron sus Zanpakutoh para prevenir un ataque hacia la 3ª al mando pero el siguiente movimiento

de la chica les pilló por sorpresa, ella mismo se atravesó el estomágo con su katana.

**- ¡ NO !-** gritó alarmada Misuki.

**- ¡Mierda! ¡Voy a buscar a Inoue!**- dijo alterado Ichigo.

Un hilillo de sangre salpicó sobre la Zanpakutoh de Irie, ella alzó la mirada. Los tres se quedaron inmoviles.

**- ¡ BANKAI !**

**- ¿¡Cómo!?**

Renji estupefacto miraba la escena.

Un considerable reiatsu salió de su estomago para concentrarse por todo su cuerpo, Irie se incorporó levitando, una vez disipado su reiatsu colocó sus pies en el suelo

**- ¡Desángralos, Assasin!**

El reiatsu surgió de nuevo y se concentró en sus brazos, parecía que su propio poder la estaba marcando sus extremidades con fuego.

Unas extensas llamas se tatuaron desde sus dedos hasta los codos, su Zanpakutoh había sido fusionada con todo su cuerpo

_... ¿Qué es esta sensación?._ Su corazón latía a mil por hora insuflando la adrenalina a cada poro de su piel, la tristeza había desaparecido. El mundo estaba a sus pies...

Pero algo le trajo de vuelta de sus ensoñaciones, frente a ella se encontraban Ichigo y Renji con sus Zanpakutoh desenvainadas plantandole cara.

Irie al no querer luchar contra ellos dos, y su objetivo se encontraba algo más lejos, hizo algo que les dejo a todos boquiabiertos. La chica comenzó a quitarse la ropa

hasta quedarse solo con la ropa interior, provocando que los dos hombres se quedasen paralizados por el asombro. La joven sonrió, su idea funcionaba.

Dandoles la espalda se dirigió corriendo hacia Misuki, la cual ya había desenvainado su zanpakutoh y la esperaba sonriendo.

**- Qué problemático...Siempre he odiado esas ropas...-** le confesó Irie a Misuki y estrelló su puño contra la katana de ella, Misuki conservaba su sonrisa

**- ¡No mires pervertido!-** le gritó Ichigo a Renji quien estaba mirando boquiabierto, Ichigo miró a las dos mujeres ,sonrojado volvió a taparse los ojos.

**- ¡No la estaba mirando a ella, estaba mirando la pelea! ¡ Haz lo mejor que puedas, Misuki-chan!-** Alentó Renji a su subordinada,después miró a Irie

**- ¡Qué no mires pervertido!-** Volvió a increparle Ichigo y le asestó un puñetazo en la cabeza

**- ¿Hombres,eh?-** dijo entre risas Misuki

**- Tsk, Acabemos ya con esto.**

- Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo amablemente Misuki

Irie asestó varios y rápidos puñetazos a la Zanpakutoh de Misuki,ella fue obligada a retroceder. Sus ataques eran demasiados contundentes y rápidos, Misuki no tenía oportunidad

de contraatacar

**- ¡Muy lenta!  
**  
Una poderosa patada fue dirigida al estomágo de Misuki, ella cayó al suelo. Respiró agitada

**- ¡Demuestrame tu verdadero poder ,Shinigami !-** Gritó Irie

**- ¡ Misuki!-** exclamó Renji y se puso en pie

**- Tranquilo Abarai, yo me encargo. Lo siento, te subestimé...-** Misuki se alisó el pelo coquetamente y sonrió nuevamente a Irie.

**-Crece... Ginzuishou...**

La Zanpakutoh de la 3ª al mando se transformó en una siniestra enredadera.

**- Debo advertirte que tengas cuidado Irie-san, estos pinchitos te pueden hacer mucha pupa...-** una vez mas sonrió amablemente a su Shikai.

Irie observó ceñuda su Ginzuishou, unos enormes pinchos germinaban de la ó

**- Veneno ¿No?**

**- Exacto, Irie-san. Buena conclusión.-** La dedicó una enorme sonrisa

Irie rió, Misuki observó sus reacciones.

**- ¡Me gustas Shinigami! Si muriese me gustaria hacerlo bajo tu espada. Alla voy ¡Prepara a tu plantita!  
**  
Misuki no esperó a su ataque y agitó su Zanpakutoh, docenas de enredaderas nacieron de la original, Irie rió nuevamente.

**- ¡Esto se pone muy interesante ,Shinigami!**

**- Adelante Ginzuishou..-** La 3ª al mando borró su sonrisa del rostro y su zanpakutoh obedeció tragando a Irie entre sus peligrosas ramas

Pasaron unos intensos segundos donde todos miraban en la misma dirección.

Misuki envainó su katana

**- Lo siento...La maté...-** Misuki cerró los ojos y pidió perdón por su acción.

Un estruendo surgió donde la fallecida reposaba

**- ¿¡A quién dices que has matado!? ¡Estoy mejor que nunca!-** Un cuerpo ensangrentado resurgió, Misuki estupefacta no sabía que pensar.

**-¡ Desenvaina a tu plantita! ¡¡ALLA VOY!!-** Misuki desenvainó a toda prisa invocando a su Zanpakutoh.

**- ¡Irie para ya! ¡Vas a morir! ¡el veneno de Ginzuishou es mortal,nadie sobrevive!-** Esta advertencia sólo hizo sonreír más a la joven

Misuki comprendió qué tendría que luchar, la chica no iba a entrar en razón. Sus zarzas se multiplicaron por mil y atacaron a la chica, sus ramas atravesaron los brazos y piernas

de Irie, ella sonrió de nuevo.

**- ¡Más!-** Gritó de nuevo Irie, Misuki paró y pensó durante un segundo, su fuerza había aumentado considerablemente.

_¿Qué ha hecho Aizen con esta chica?..._

Misuki se colocó en pose defensiva para soportar el siguiente ataque de ella, Irie descargó todo su reaitsu en una patada.

**- ¡No puede ser!  
**  
La Zanpakutoh de Misuki tenía un minusculo desgarrón.

_NO pienso luchar con todo mi poder...No voy a asesinarla..  
_  
**-¡ Abarai, Ichigo detenedla! ¡Atravesad sus extremidades!  
**  
**- De acuerdo... ¡¡Aúlla Zabimaru!!-** El Shikai de Renji atravesó el brazo de Irie, Ichigo con su shunpo se acercó y paralizó el otro brazo de la joven.

Pero Irie ajena al dolor se siguió atravesando ella misma con las Zanpakutoh de los chicos, a la vez que avanzaba hacia Misuki.

**- ¿¿Pero que cojones es esto??-** exclamó Renji

**- ¡Su reiatsu aumenta!-** gritó Ichigo a Misuki.

**- ¡Mierda! ¡Alejaos! ¡Fuera de ahí!-** Ordenó la 3ª al mando.

**- Some no mai, tsukishiro(*)-** Un circulo helado entubó a Irie, apresandola.

**- ¡Rukia!-** exclamó Renji al reconocer el poder de esa Zanpakutoh, el joven pelirrojo sonrió contento de verla.

**- Hola Renji. Eso la mantendrá quieta un tiempo...**

- ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó Renji a su vieja amiga, Rukia para sorpresa de todos se sonrojó, Ichigo inmediatamente cambió de tema.

**- Coooooño ¡qué frio! ¡Puedo cortar diamante con los pezones!-** Todos miraron a la voz que había hablado

**- Imposible...** susurró Rukia sorprendida, Irie se había desecho de su trampa, ella tranquilamente se quitaba los pequeños trozos de hielo del pelo

**- ¡Hola de nuevo!-** saludó ella amablemente

**- ¡Hadou 61,Rukujyoukourou(*)**

El hechizo de Kidoh impactó en Irie apresandola con 6 barrotes de luz, ella en vano intentó liberarse de su cárcel.

**- ¡Urahara-san!**

- Vaya, Vaya...Llegué justo a tiempo...- Saludó musicalmente Kisuke tapando su boca con su acostumbrado abanico.

_____________________________________________

(*) Primera Danza,Luna Blanca. Técnica de Kuchiki Rukia.  
(*)Prisión luminosa de 6 barrotes. El rival queda paralizado completamente.


	4. Cápitulo 3

**Cápitulo 3**

Si desde un principio odiaba las artes Kidôh, ahora que se encontraba atrapada por una de ellas las odiaba más. Vio como alguien se acercaba a ella, un tipo extraño vestido

con ropas anchas acompañado por un gorro a rayas y un abanico.

**- Bueeeno, buenooo, ¿qué tenemos aquí?-** canturreó Urahara- **así que una Shinigami especial-** al ver que la chica iba a protestar la tapó la boca con la mano.

**- Shhh, no hables tanto después de todo esto no vas a tener fuerzas ni para moverte.**

El hombre echó un vistazo a los demás y sonriendo y agitando el abanico de arriba abajo saludó al resto de los Shinigamis.

**- Kurosaki-san,Abarai-san,Kuchiki-san,-** y mirando a Misuki sonrió- **a ti no te conozco pero seguro que nos llevamos chicos, lleváosla a la tienda.- **dijo mirando

a Ururu y Jinta- **Vosotros dos podeís quedaros el tiempo que necesiteís en mi tienda.**

Todos se pusieron en marcha de camino al ''quiosco'' Urahara, y una vez allí y hechas las presentaciones, el anfitrión expuso su deseo de estudiar a Irie, la cuál se había mostrado

arisca desde un principio.

**- De acuerdo-** sentenció Renji- **Mandaré un informe a mi capitán para que esté avisado y le contaré todo lo sucedido. Y gracias por los gigais, Urahara.**

- No hay problema Abarai- dijo este sonriendo- **yo estoy siempre dispuesto a ayudaros-** Observó la cara de Misuki- **¿hay algún problema, Misuki-san?**

Esta se sonrojó entera.

**- Eh...bueno, no es que tenga problemas con el gigai, pero -** y sonrojandose más bajó la mirada- **es que estás ropas son minúsculas.**

Renji se echó a reír, lo cuál hizo que la chica se enfadase.

**- ¡No tiene gracia Abarai!**

EL chico intentó no reírse y la miró de arriba abajo, viendo como la quedaban las ropas de Rangiku, la cual utilizaba minifaldas y camisetas con un gran escote.

El joven le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

**- Vamos,vamos-** sonrió él- **te queda genial, no te pongas así.**

La chica le miró, y al verle tan contento no la quedó más remedio que terminar sonriendole.

Irie que habia estado observando esta escena se sentía furiosa, y Urahara al notarlo se situó detrás de ella.

**- ¡¡Bueno!!-** exclamó contento Kisuke, posando su mano en el hombro de la chica, asustándola por completo y haciéndola gritar- **Para ti las ropas son de hombre y algo anchas,**

pero buscaré algo de Matsumoto para ti también.

- N-No ,gracias- contestó la chica reponiendose del susto-**prefiero llevar esto. Si no te importa, me voy a dormir, este salón con este ambiente apesta-** dijo mirando a Renji

y a Misuki jugando entre ellos y riendo.

**- Como quieras Irie-** dijo el hombre- **mañana trabajaré contigo, así que recupera fuerzas.**

Ya había amanecido cuando se encontraban desayunando todos.

**- Vaya, cuántas visitas estamos teniendo-** comentó Urahara, que fue el primero en notar que alguien había entrado al interior del ''quiosco''.

Nada más terminar de decir eso, una figura alta y morena con ropas de Shinigami entró al salón donde se encontraban todos.

Renji al reconocer el reiatsu dejó tranquilamente su taza de café y se giró hacia la figura.

**- ¡Eh! ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?-** preguntó el joven- **ya se que no puedes vivir sin mi, pero esto es pasarse, Hisagi.**

-No digas chorradas Abarai- dijo este- **me han mandado aquí para controlar todo lo que haceís y mandar informes a la Sociedad de Almas. Debe de ser que**

Byakuya no se fia de vosotros ya que habeís dado mucho problemas.

Renji comenzó a atarse el pello en una coleta.

**- ¿Y te mandan a ti?-** dijo sonriendo- **Como se nota que no controlan todas las relaciones del Seiretei.**

Al decir eso la mente de Irie comenzó a imaginarse a los dos jóvenes liándose entre ellos. El rostro de la chica era un autentico poema.

**- ¿A qué viene esa cara?-** le dijo Hisagi a Irie, al percatarse del gesto de su cara.

**- ¡No jodas que estais liados!¡ Joder qué desperdicio!-** gritó la chica desilusionada.

MIsuki al oír eso se puso tensa.

**- ¡No digas burradas!Y dirigete con más respeto a unos subcapitanes.**

- ¿Pero tú estas mal de la cabeza? ¿No lo has escuchado?¡ Esto es un drama!

Hisagi se había quedado mudo del asombro, pero Renji que ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a la chica habló.

**- Irie no me referia a eso ¡me referia a relaciones de amistad!**

- Si,si. Intenta arreglarlo ahora- dijo está riendose.

**- Vamos chicos, ya se ha terminado el recreo-** dijo Urahara- **Irie vete preparandote para entrenar, y tú, Misuki, acompaña al Teniente Hisagi a por ropa para su gigai,**

a mi no me queda más.

La chica asintió, nerviosa, algo que a Irie no le pasó desapercibido, y se dirigió hacía el Teniente, le miró y luego miró más nerviosa a Renji.

**- ¡Abarai!-** dijo la chica-**Creo que es mejor que tú vayas con el subcapitan Shuuhei-kun-** añadió nerviosa- **así hablaís de vuestras cosas.**

Renji sonrió con malicia, pero al final aceptó,si que tenía que hablar con su amigo.

**- Como quieras.-** y se situó con su compañero.

Cuando ambos chicos estaban saliendo por la puerta, una voz gritó por todo lo alto para hacerse oír bien.

**- ¡¡ A MISUKI-CHAN LE PONE NERVIOSIIIIISIMA EL ESTREÑIDO!!**

Inconfundible, esa voz era de Honjo Irie.

**- ¡¡Cierra el pico loca!!-** le gritó Misuki más nerviosa aún-**¡ Te va a oír!**

Shuuhei y Renji se pararon en seco.

**- ¿ A quien ha llamado estreñido?-** preguntó Hisagi con su acostumbrada voz Zen.

**- Erh...Creo que a ti, a mi me llama zebra marcada.-** Renji suspiró pesadamente, esa mujer era realmente un dolor de cabeza.

La cara de Hisagi sufría considerables trasformaciones a cada segundo que pasaba, al final su rostro estaba decorado por una gran vena repleta de ira en su frente.

**- ¡¿ A QUIÉN LLAMAS ESTREÑIDO, ZORRA LOCA?!-** Gritó Hisagi llevado por la ira y dando saltos en el sitio.

_A este paso va a hacer un boquete en el suelo.._ Pensó Renji mirando asustado a su amigo.

Una pierna desnuda se asomó coquetamente por la entrada del almacen Urahara para después salir a la luz la cara de Irie.

**- A ti Hisagi-kun... Ne...¿probamos eso que tienes ahí tatuado?-** señaló la chica a su ''69''

**- ¡¡¡IRIE!!!**

Una sartén aplastó el cráneo de la chica.

**- Misu...Misuki...Pe...perra...-** dijo entre sollozos Irie.

**- ¡Misuki-san,eso estuvo mal! Me vas a matar a mi invitada...**

- ¡Lo siento, Urahara-san!- Misuki le hizo una escueta inclinación de cabeza como disculpa.

Renji rompió a reír, Hisagi miraba asustado la escena.

**- ¿Pero de dónde coño han salido esas dos?**

Misuki al darse cuenta de su acción escondió rapidamente el utensilio de cocina tras su espalda, miró a Hisagi y al ver su cara de estupefacción se sonrojó.

_Se debe de pensar que estoy loca..._

La chica avergonzada bajó la cabeza.

Renji paró de reír y señaló a su 3ª al mando.

**- Y aunque parezca mentira esa es la que más peligro tiene.**

Misuki se enfadó al escuchar la acusación de su superior, ahora si que Shuuhei se iba a llevar una impresión erronea de ella.

**- ¡Abarai yo te mato!-** y con una fuerza sobrehumana lanzó la sartén en dirección a Renji, el chico la esquivó con dificultad.

Debería ser cosa de los astros que estaban alineados pero ese no era el día de Misuki, el objeto se estrelló aparatosamente contra la tatuada cara de Hisagi.

**- ¡Shuuhei-kun!-** exclamó horrizada Misuki, ¡había pegado a el amor de su vida! La situación pudo con ella y se desmayó.

Irie en el suelo se sujetaba las costillas de la risa.

**- ¡10 puntos para la señorita Misuki! ¡EL estreñido queda fuera de juego!-** Esta vez tuvo que sujetarse al marco de la puerta para poder seguir riendose.

**- ¡La chica se ha desmayado! ¡Mujer que no me ha pasado nada!-** exclamó Hisagi preocupado, Irie rió aún más fuerte al ver la marca que le había dejado la sartén

en el rostro de Hisagi.

Abarai le sujetó del hombro

**- Tranquilo ,le suele pasar cuando se pone nerviosa.**

- Pero..¿eso no es algo raro?- preguntó Hisagi, quizá esa mujer tenía una enfermedad o algo..

**- Nah..Nah... Tranquilo-** Dijo dandole unas palmaditas en el hombro y comenzó a caminar.

Hisagi miró a Misuki para luego mirar furioso a Irie.

**- ¡Tú y yo ya nos veremos la caras!-** le desafió a la chica

**- ¡Te estaré esperando Hisagi-kun!-** dijo con voz de chica dulce Irie

**- ¡Y no hables asi! ¡No seas falsa, zorra!-** volvió a gritar Hisagi.

Mientras en la residencia Kurosaki...

Ichigo abria la puerta de su habitación para encontrarse a Rukia sentada sobre su cama, mirándole a él, esperándole a él...Como siempre...

El muchacho la dedicó una escueta sonrisa como saludo, ella sonrió a su vez.

**- Urahara me ha pedido que vaya al almacén, quiere que vea la evolución de la chica... Hay algo que no le convence del todo.**

Rukia alzó la mirada hacía el joven, él parado enfrente de ella la miraba.

**-Entiendo.**

Volvió a bajar la mirada para centrar su atención en sus menudas manos, Ichigo chasqueó la lengua molesto.

Se arrodilló ante ella y la cogió de las manos.

**- Ichigo...No puedo hacerlo...**

Ichigo comprendió y se pensó bien su respuesta.

**- Lo sé pero tarde o temprano se tiene que enterar.**

- No quiero hacerle daño...

-Lo sé.

- Esque...

Ichigo le obligó a callarse poniendole un dedo delante de sus labios.

**- No hay porque decirselo ahora,hazlo cuando estés preparada...**

Rukia tragó saliva para aplacar su angustia.

**- Te quiero.**

Ichigo dejó caer esas dos palabras y dandole un pequeño beso en los labios se incorporó, sonrió para ella, como siempre hacía para animarla.

**- ¿vienes conmigo?**

Rukia sorprendida se tocó la zona donde la habia besado, todavía no se acostumbraba a eso. Esos pequeños detalles que tenía con ella era como rozar el cielo...

Kuchiki sonrió nuevamente a Ichigo.

**- Bien. ¡Ah! Pero primero vayamos a buscar a Inoue, quedé con ella**

-De acuerdo, vamos. - Ichigo salió primero de la habitación ,se dio la vuelta y espero a Rukia quien todavia estaba sentada.

Ichigo la miró calidamente, ella le agradeció con la mirada

_...Inoue...Renji....Lo siento..._

Y con paso firme salió con Ichigo de la habitación.

oOoOoOoOoO

Después de una tarde en los grandes almacenes, los dos Shinigamis regresaron al ''quiosco'' Urahara. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Se dirigieron al salón donde

vieron a una figura de pelo negro y tez blanca, con mirada distraida, haciendo zapping en el televisor.

**- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo Misuki?-** preguntó Renji, dejando las bolsas en el suelo.

**- Abajo-** respondió ella- **está Kurosaki con Rukia entrenando con Irie, Urahara está viendo sus evoluciones y todo eso-** comentó la chica aburrida.

El joven pelirrojo supo de su ánimo alicaído, que se debía a todo lo que había sucedido esa mañana, el accidente de la sartén.

**- ¿Rukia? Voy a bajar a saludarla-** y el joven se fue dejando a Misuki con HIsagi, solos.

Cuando la chica se dio cuenta de esto, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse con Hisagi, que lo miraba de una forma extraña, como si estuviese intentando saber como funcionaba

el cerebro de esa chica.

**- Esto...-** empezó a tartamudear-**Oye, siento mucho lo de esta mañana, yo no quería darte con esa sartén-** y siguió hablando atropelladamente,azorada- **pero esque ese inútil**

de Renji se movió y por su culpa te di a ti, lo lamento mucho, subcapitán.

Hisagi la volvió a mirar.

**-No pasa nada, pero me extraña tu comportamiento, conmigo eres muy formal, supongo que sea porque no me conoces, y con esa otra chica  
**

– la zorra loca, pensó para sí – **tampoco te comportas de un modo formal, aunque eso s****í que sería extraño. ¿Puedo preguntarte que relación tienes con Renji?**

La chica asintió.

**-No es gran cosa, cuando ingresé para formarme como Shinigami, me metieron en su escuadrón, y no sé, él para mí es como un hermano mayor, y supongo que yo soy**

**  
para él como su hermana pequeña a la que tiene que cuidar, y a la que de paso la toma el pelo siempre que puede** –terminó ella sonriendo.

El joven se levantó, y con una sonrisa miro a la chica.

**  
-Bueno, pareces más racional que esta mañana **– con lo cual hizo sonrojar a la joven

**- Si no te importa, voy a poner estas ropas y a empezar a usa el gigai, nos vemos luego –** y salió del salón, dirigiéndose hacia una de las habitaciones.


	5. Cápitulo 4

**Cápitulo 4**

Misuki, que se había quedado sola, no sabía que más podría hacer, así que decidió dar una vuelta para terminar de memorizar aquel quiosco en el que estaban alojados desde hacía un día.

Cuando paso por una de las habitaciones, al ver la puerta medio abierta, decidió entrar, pensando que esa podría ser su habitación, pero la joven se equivoco terriblemente, en esa

habitación se encontraba Hisagi, que había ido ahí para ponerse la ropa una vez dentro de su gigai, y se encontraba completamente desnudo. La chica se había quedado paralizada, no

sabía qué hacer.

El notó la puerta abrirse, dando la espalda a la entrada grió levemente la cabeza para encontrarse a una sonrojadisima Misuki, Hisagi quien todavía no se había dado cuenta de su

propia desnudez y el sonrojo ocasionado por tal causa ,tranquilamente y con el ceño fruncido preguntó que pasaba.

Misuki intentó hablar pero enmudeció por completo, intentó varias veces desviar su mirada del trasero del chico pero era algo bastante complicado.

**- ¿Estás bien?.**

Hisagi se giró completamente, quedando cara a cara con la chica. Su escultural pecho, sus bien formados brazos y sus otros ''grandes atributos'' quedaron a la luz.

Definitivamente fue la gota que colmó el vaso

**- ¡¡¡KYAAAAA!!!**

Gritó Misuki al verle en todo su esplendor, acto seguido se desparramó en el suelo.

**-¡MISUKI!**

Hisagi corrió a socorrerla, sentandose y posando la cabeza de la chica en su pierna desnuda.

_Vale, mierda...Ya sé que coño ha pasado..._

Hisagi se maldijo a él mismo por no haberse dado cuenta.

Para pesar de Shuuhei los gritos de la 3ª al mando se oyeron en el campo de entrenamiento

**- ¡Misuki!-** exclamó Renji mirando para arriba

**- ¡Algo ha pasado, subamos!-** Dijo a su vez Ichigo

Todos subieron corriendo a las instancias superiores del Almacén y buscaron la zona de la cuál había salido aquel estridente sonido.

La escena que vieron a continuación todos fue lo más hermoso para Irie Honjo, según su pensamiento, no había ya nada más perfecto en el planeta.

Hisagi completamente desnudo, sentado y con cara de circunstancias sostenía en su regazo a una desmayada Misuki.

**- ¿¡Qué le has hecho depravado!?-** Preguntó furioso Renji preocupado por el bienestar de ella

**- ¡Eso, eso! ¿¡Qué le has hecho depravado!? ¿me lo puedes hacer a mi también?-** Saltó Irie

Renji arrancó practicamente a la chica de los brazos del Shinigami e Irie aprovechó esa oportunidad para caer como una bomba en los brazos de Hisagi Shuuhei.

**- ¡Quita ya, coño! ¡ Me estás empapando de sangre!-** Dijo Hisagi a Irie, quien estaba ensangrentada debido a su entrenamiento

**- ¿quieres que te empape de otra cosa?-** Susurró lascivamente al oído del chico.

Todos los presentes se sonrojaron a más no poder

**- Vaya, Vaya. Tengo que encontrar la manera de exprimir su potencial pervertido en batalla, sería invencible.-** dijo en voz baja Kisuke

Pero el paraíso de Irie Honjo fue efimero...Demasiado Efimero.

Un conocido ''CLONK'' restalló en las paredes de la habitación

**- ¡MISUKI PERRA!- **Irie dolorida se sujetaba la cabeza sollozando por lo bajo.

Una recuperada y furiosa Misuki arremetió contra la chica son su más poderosa arma... ¡La sartén!

**- No me llames perra, golfa.-** Susurró Misuki con voz de ultratumba.

Irie haciendo gala de su agilidad se levantó de un salto del suelo y señaló a todos los presentes con un dedo acusador.

**- ¡Se acabó! ¡se me han hinchado ya las narices! ¡A partir de hoy quien quiera cocinar lo va a hacer en la casa de la vecina! ¡VOY A DESTRUIR TODAS LAS SARTENES**

QUE HAYA POR LA JODIDA COCINA!

- Tenemos visita...- Dijo Hisagi mientras se ataba su hakama,ceremonioso cogió su Zanpakutoh y salió al exterior.

**- Ya era hora, un poco de acción coño. Ya casi se me había olvidado pelear..-** dijo contentó Renji saliendo a su vez y haciendo crujir su cuello.

_¿Cómo osan ignorarme?.._Pensó furiosa Irie.

**- ¡Kisuke!-** Un gato negro entró en la sala

**- Yourichi-san..-** saludó afablemente él,abanico en mano.

**- Están entrando una gran cantidad de hollows pa...**

- Lo sé, Yoruichi-san. Por favor, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san...Chicas... Salid a darles la bienvenida...- dijo Kisuke a los presentes haciendo así que su amiga de la infancia

y él se quedarían a solas.

**- Es por esa chica. Su reaitsu es tan inestable que atrae la atención de los Hollow... ¿Has descubierto algo sobre sus habilidades?-** preguntó Yoruichi en su forma gatuna.

**- Sí y no me gustan mis conclusiones...-** contestó él ocultando parte de su rostro con su sombrero.

OoOoOo

**- Hay unos cuántos.-** Apreció Ichigo sorprendido, el cielo estaba prácticamente tapado por sus presencias.

**- ¿Por qué han aparecido tantos?-** Se preguntó Rukia

**- ¡Menos cháchara y más ostias! YIJA!!- **Irie saltó por encima de los chicos y atravesó a un Hollow con su puño, ella riéndose se trasladaba con su shunpo a altos velocidades

acabando con ellos.

**-¡ Vamos Ichigo! ¡Voy ganando! ¡5-0!-** Desafió la chica a el Shinigami Sustituto, el sonrió aceptando.

Misuki observó a la chica, era extraña. Cuando no peleaba decía que odiaba combatir, qué prefería estar tumbada sin hacer nada pero en su forma Bankai parecía que su vida

era la lucha. Incluso recordaba situaciones en que se había olvidada la Zanpakutoh en su cuarto

**- Ese Bankai es feroz.-** dijo Hisagi a su lado, ella no había notado su presencia, verle tan cerca la sobresaltó.

**- S..Si..**

- Siento lo de antes.- El chico se disculpó sin mirarla y saltó con sus compañeros a la batalla.

MIsuki vio al hombre luchar, suspiró sonrojada y desechó sus pensamientos.

Esto era una lucha, no tenía tiempo para pensar en idioteces, imitó a sus compañeros y fue a por un grupo de hollows pero para su sorpresa unos pequeños misiles azules

atravesaron sus objetivos.

**- ¡Ishida! ¡ Chado!-** Saludó Ichigo alegre a los recién llegados.

**- Siempre tan molesto , Kurosaki**.- susurró el Quincy ajustandose las gafas.

oOoOo

Acción, adrenalina, sangre, sudor, alegría, seriedad, concentración, despreocupación. Todas esas cosas eran lo que experimentaban los Shinigamis cuando se enfrentaban contra un

enemigo, fuese del tipo que fuese. La batalla pese al gran número de hollows que se habían reunido no llegó a durar demasiado tiempo, dado al alto rango de los Shinigamis a los que se

enfrentaban.

Cuando todo terminó, una gran decepción recorrió el cuerpo y la mente de Irie, _"¿eso había sido todo?"_ la adrenalina no abandonaba su cuerpo, y notaba unas ansias enormes de seguir

luchando, contra lo que fuese. Su parte racional comenzó a alarmarse, debería de dejarlo ya, pero otra parte de su cerebro la insistía en luchar, y en medio de todo aquel caos la pareció

escuchar una voz en su mente. _**"Vamos, acaba con todos ellos, esos molestos Shinigami que quieren estudiarte como a una rata de laboratorio, tú eres libre de ir a donde te**_

plazca. Mirales, no se darán ni cuenta y tú tienes la fuerza suficiente. ¿y esa tan pequeña que está distraída? Sería un objetivo muy bueno para comenzar"

Irie observó a Rukia, algo muy tentador...

_¡¿Pero qué cojones estoy pensando?! ¡¿Quién se ha metido en mi coco?!_

Irie alarmada miró a su alrededor asustada, algo la estaba poseyendo y la sensación no era para nada bonita.

Quería huír de todo eso, la voz que le había hablado tenia razón en parte. ¡No deseaba ser una rata de laboratorio!, horrorizada por ese pensamiento se introdujo dentro del

almacén Urahara para recuperar su gigai. Cuando nadie la observaba, se deslizó fuera de aquel lugar, alejandose de todos los Shinigamis y de aquel tipo de vida que realmente

nunca había querido.

Fue a donde nadie la viese y salió de su forma Bankai, miró su Zanpakutoh y la arrojó al suelo.

_No soy una Shinigami_

No soy una guerrera

Y con este último pensamiento se introdujo dentro del cuerpo artificial y corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron huyendo de su destino, buscando la libertad.


	6. Cápitulo 5

**Cápitulo 5**

Después de que la batalla acabase, Ichigo y compañia, tras un breve descanso en el que recuperaron fuerzas se marcharon a sus respectivas casas, quedando en el ''quiosco''

Urahara el resto de Shinigami. Renji miraba ceñudo a su compañero por lo que sucedió momentos atrás.

**- Vamos Renji,quita esa cara-** dijo Misuki- **el subcapitán no tiene la culpa, fue error mío.**

- Ah, deja de llamarme así- refunfuñó Hisagi- **después de todo me tendrías que haber perdido todo el respeto.**

- Y tanto- concretó el pelirrojo. Vio que Misuki ya se alejaba, internandose en el almacén y añadió amenazadoramente a su amigo

**- Ten cuidado con lo que haces con ella Shûuhei, como la hagas algo te mato, so pervertido-** Y dándola una colleja, entró también al almacén, seguido por su amigo

con un suspiro resignado.

Una vez dentro Misuki se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

**- ¿Dónde está Irie Honjo?-** Preguntó al ver su Zanpakutôh tirada de cualquiera manera y sin haber rastro de la chica.

**-Estará escondiendo todas las sartenes-** Comentó Renji- **¿no está aquí?**

- Oh,mierda.- Se exasperó la chica.

Y saliendo del almacén, ya con su gigai puesto, fue en busca de la otra joven.

**- ¡Misuki!-** exclamó Renji-**Mujeres, solo dan problemas-** Viendo a su compañero asentir, ambos salieron tras ella.

Misuki se sorprendió al notar que realmente estaba preocupada por su compañera ¿Dónde podría estar? Comenzo a correr por la ciudad, intentando localizar su reaitsu,

pero notó que la chica se esforzaba por mantenerse bien oculta.

Seguía recorriendo las callas de Karakura, cada vez más decaída al no encontrar ni rastro, ya practicamente rendida. Pero algo cambió. Notó un débil destello de su reiatsu,

y sin perder tiempo corrió hacia aquel lugar.

Tras una sonora carcajada, Irie recuperó algo de compostura, no podía desatar mucho sus emociones si no quería que la encontrasen,aunque quizás no la estuvieran ni buscando,

al fin y al cabo ella no era nadie, ¿no? Estaba con un grupo de jovenes de lo más variopinto, todos iban con ropas que destacaban entre las de otras personas,

con peinados extravagantes y de colores, y muñequeras y adornos de pinchos de todo tipo. Irie alzó la botella, y cuando comenzó a beber sucedió lo inesperado.

**- Irie Honjo-** exclamó una voz femenina, haciendo que casi se atragantase con la bebida del susto- **llevo toda la noche buscándote, maldita sea.**

Todo el mundo se giró para ver a la recién llegada, que con una minifalda y una camiseta escotada, desentonaba claramente en ese lugar.

**- Bah, pierdete, yo de aqui no me muevo-** protestó la chica, que se sintió respaldada por el grupo.

**- venga tía ¿de que vas?-** dijo un chico alto y fornido con una gran cresta de colores.

**- Contigo no estoy hablando, no suelo hablar con gente que tiene complejo de gallina- **refunfuñó señalando el peinado del chico, el cual se plantó frente a ella, furioso.

**- ¿Quién coño te crees que eres,payasa?-** bramó aquel joven, agarrandola por el cuello de la camisa.

Ante eso Irie se puso en pie.

**- Sueltala-** dijo la chica con voz severa, pero el hombre no escuchaba a nadie- **Te he dicho que la sueltes, capullo-** Pero el chico no atendia a razones.

Dispuesto a golpear a la joven chica que tenía sujeta. Irie gritó, corriendo hacía él, pero alguien se le adelantó. Un potente puñetazo se estrelló contra la cara del joven,

que soltó de inmediato a Misuki. Todo el mundo, atonito ante lo que estaba sucediendo aquella noche, se volvió para ver quien habia golpeado a su compañero.

Vieron que detrás de la chica se encontraba un joven alto y moreno con un interesante ''69'' tatuado en el rostro.

**- ¡Hisagi!-** exclamó Irie al reconocer al chico.- **que sepas que eso mismo iba a hacer yo, pero se ve que Misuki sin una sarten no es gran cosa-** bromeó la chica

intentando quitar tensión al ambiente.

Una mano se posó en el brazo de Irie, qué se volvió para ver de quién se trataba, y se encontró a Renji.

**- Vamonos Irie,nos largamos de aquí.-** le susurró el chico pelirrojo al oído de la chica.

Un escalofrio recorrió su espalda, que asintió y comenzó a seguir al chico como hipnotizada.

Por su parte,Misuki estaba perpleja, su cuerpo no le respondía desde que su agresor le agarrase, lo cuál no entendía. Ella nunca había tenido miedo en una batalla,

pero quizás debido a su inexperiencia en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra otra persona es lo que la impidió actuar. Y se sintió bastante inútil.

Después de que alguien golpease a su agresor, comenzó a actuar, retirandose hacía atrás y agarrando el brazo de su salvador, estando segura de que se trataba de Renji,

pero cuando le vio al lado de Irie, se tensó y miró a quien se estaba agarrando, y descubrió que se trataba de Hisagi Shûuhei.

Algo avergonzada soltó el brazo del chico y los cuatro desaparecieron de aquel lugar. La vuelta al establecimiento transcurrió en silencio, encabezada por Renji e Irie,

que iba mirando al frente, sitiendo una pizca de culpabilidad por lo que le podría haber pasado a Misuki. _Tengo que hablar con ella..._Se dijo a si misma.

Detrás estaban Misuki, aún en estado de shock, e Hisagi, que caminaba a su lado en silencio.

Una vez en el almacén,Misuki murmuró una despedida y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Los dos chicos también se retiraron, y entonces Irie se deslizó por el pasillo en busca del cuarto

de la ó y la vió tumbada, aún con la ropa de Matsumoto puesta,y tocando la camisa por donde aquel chico la había agarrado.

La joven se sentó a su lado, sin saber como comenzar, se sentía muy extraña con esa situación.

**- Misuki...Lo siento mucho-** empezó la chica- **Yo no pensé qué podria llegar a pasar esto, venga, no pasa nada.**

Lo qué sucedió después descolocó a Irie por completo. Misuki se había abrazado a ella y se había puesto a sollozar.

**- Eh...Cálmate-** tartamudeó Irie- **no ha sido nada, además-** añadió la chica sonriendo maliciosamente- **el estreñido te salvó.**

-Pero es que- comenzó entre sollozos- **me he comportado como una inútil ¿ y yo soy la 3ª al mando de mi división? Habré defraudado a Renji...-** y la joven continuó

desahogandose en su hombro hasta que se durmió.

**- Tranquila-** la dijo aún sabiendo que estaba dormida y no la escuchaba- **a la zebra marcada ni se le ocurriria pensar eso, ya me encargo yo si hace falta-** Sé tumbó

al lado de la agotada Misuki, pensando,confusa, en su propio comportamiento ¿cómo podia sentir esa debilidad ante aquella loca que la maltrataba a sartenazos?

Sonrió recordando los golpes que se había llevado por tontear con Hisagi. A lo mejor lo que estaba sintiendo por ella era una profunda amistad,nunca nadie se había preocupado

por buscarla de aquella manera y se sentía conmovida.

En el tejado del ''quiosco'' Urahara, Kisuke se abanicaba en plena noche, sonriendo. A pesar de todo, las cosas parecían ir mejor de lo esperado.

**-Espero que sepas lo que haces- **ronroneó Yoruichi a su lado- **esto puede acabar muy mal.**

-Pero mujer ¿ no ves que Misuki fue por propia voluntad a buscarla? Están empezando a darse cuenta de que se necesitan, serán grandes amigas.

Yoruichi suspiró, y se recostó contra Urahara, quien paso su mano por el lomo del gato.

oOoOo

En otra de las habitaciones Urahara, Renji e Hisagi miraban pensativos el horizonte. Hisagi tumbado al lado de Renji, con los brazos bajo la cabeza miró a su amigo

quien estaba sentado.

**- ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres ,eh?-** comentó Hisagi para sacar tema de conversación.

**- Seh...**

El hombre claramente no le estaba prestando atención

Hisagi suspiró pesadamente, ahí venía una sesión del psicoanalista Dr. Shûuhei

**- Venga dime, qué pasa.**

Renji paseaba su mirada por las últimas estrellas de la noche esperando su desaparición para encontrarse con un nuevo día.

**- Rukia...**

Su voz grave tuvo un matiz emotivo.

_Dios..Esa mujer va a acabar con este..._

Hisagi observó en silencio a Renji, todavía no habia terminado.

_**Flash Back...**_

_El joven pelirrojo vio que Rukia le miraba seriamente, como si algo la preocupase._

_**- ¿Pasa algo Rukia?-**__ preguntó el muchacho._

Ella le miró largamente.

_**- Ven,quiero hablar contigo, tengo algo que contarte.**_

_Los dos se apartaron del campo de batalla en el que Irie e Ichigo se enfrentaban, mientras el resto observaba el combate._

_**- Verás Renji, siempre hemos sido muy amigos-**__ comenzó diciendo la chica, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara-_ _**Y yo te tengo mucho aprecio, y me parecia mal**_

que no supieses esto, y quería decirtelo yo misma antes de que te enteres de otra manera que pueda ser peor.

_El chico la miraba interrogante ¿Qué pasaba ,Rukia?_

_**- Creo que no entiendo por donde vas, Rukia-**__ se quejó el joven._

_**- Renji-**__ dijo ella seria, y ahora si, mirándole a los ojos, afrontando aquella noticia-_ _**Ichigo y yo estamos saliendo desde hace algún tiempo.**_

_Esta noticia fue como una terrible y dolorosa bofetada para Renji, que se quedó boquiabierto, sin saber qué decir, asimilando la información._

Intentó sobreponerse, vio a Rukia, con lágrimas en los ojos, ella no queria hacerle daño, pero se lo estaba haciendo, y mucho...

_**- Vaya-**__ consiguió decir él- __**eso es una buena noticia, alegro mucho por vosotros-**__ y la abrazó, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, intentando convencerse_

a sí mismo de que no era algo malo, de que todo pasaría.

Un gran grito se hizo paso por toda la pista de entrenamiento, era la voz alarmada de Misuki. Renji se separó de Rukia, preocupado.

_**- Esa era Misuki-**__ murmuró él- __**mierda ¡MISUKI!-**__ y salió corriendo escaleras arriba en busca de su subordinada, olvidando aquella dolorosa conversación, y yendo en busca_

de su amiga, preocupado.

_**Fin Flash Back...**_

Al terminar de contar esto, Hisagi se quedó serio ,preocupado por el estado emocional de su amigo y aliviado por haber sido él quien quitó al chico de antes que estuvo a punto

de arremeter contra Misuki. _Su hubiese sido Renji, y en esas circunstancias, a lo mejor no quedaría nada de ese desgraciado..._ pensó para sí

**-Entremos, tienes que comer algo.-** Ordenó Hisagi.

Renji le miró con el gesto fruncido

**-¿Ahora eres mi padre o qué?**

OoOoO

Los ojos de Misuki se desperezaron lentamente acostumbrandose a la luz matutina, tras unos segundos de una pereza considerable decidió levantarse y echarle cojones

a un nuevo día. Se destapó y se dio cuenta de que Irie dormía a su lado abrazandola, Misuki al verla sintió una punzada de cariño y una repentina llorera amenazaba por salir.

Se levantó en silencio, intentando no despertarla y la arropó maternalmente. Irie se giró y agarró más la manta murmurando un ... Hisagi, ven...te voy a hacer cosas prohibidas.

Misuki la fulminó con la mirada y ahogó sus ganas de asesinarla

**- Jodida golfa...**- masculló para si misma y salió del dormitorio para dirigirse al comedor.

**- Buenos días chicos-** Saludó timidamente a Renji, Hisagi y a Urahara. Ururu y Jinta estaban preparando el desayuno.

Misuki se sentó algo apartada del resto, pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a ninguno de los dos chicos. Ururu la dio su desayuno

y se marchó con Jinta a atender el almacén.

Cuando todos comenzaron a desayunar en silencio sin atreverse a romperlo, un gran estruendo estalló en el comedor.

**- ¡OID CABRONES!**

- Buenoooooss dias Irie-san.- La saludó contento Kisuke

**- Joder, es como un dolor de cojones...-** susurró HIsagi sorbiendo de su taza.

**- ¿Qué tal has dormido ,Irie?-** preguntó Misuki con toda la mal intención del mundo.

Irie se olvidó momentaneamente de lo que iba a decir y la contestó angelicalmente.

**- ¡Genial! ¡Soñé que me follaba a HIsagi!-** Todos escupieron el contenido de su taza al oir dicha confesión

**- Pero yo no venia a eso...¿Por donde iba?**

-Por el...¡OID CABRONES!- le recordó amablemente Urahara.

**- Ah si, gracias Kisuke.**

Irie carraspeó y dio un nuevo salto cargandose de energía

**- ¡OID CABRONES! ¡ A PARTIR DE AHORA PROTEGERÉ A MISUKI CON MI VIDA!**

-¿¿¿¡¡¡Cooooommooo???!!!

Renji se alteró al oir esa noticia

**- ¿Qué tu vas a hacer qué?Vamos mujer, despues de soñar eso, no sabes lo que dices**

- ¿insinuas que soñar conmigo es malo, Renji?- preguntó el otro muchaho ofendido.

**- ¡Quien mire mal a Misuki,morirá! ¡Quien haga daño a Misuki, morirá! ¡Quien ofenda a Misuki,morirá! Para ello necesito hacerme fuerte...**

Urahara tira tu culo huesudo para abajo ¡A ENTRENAR!

- Ohh... Debo decir que estoy halagado de tu entusiasmo pero yo hoy no puedo, tengo unos asuntos pendientes. Creo que Hisagi-san seria buen candidato

para tu entrenamiento.- Recomendó abanicandose graciosamente. Kisuke no era tonto y sabia perfectamente del estado de ánimo de Renji y Misuki.

Renji y Misuki con la boca desencajada por el asombro miraron a Hisagi, él con una sonrisa maquiavelica se levantó de su cojín.

**- Será todo un honor...**

- ¡Venga para abajo estreñido!- gritó Irie y le propinó una patada en el trasero, el pobre Shûuhei bajó rodando.

**- ¡TE VOY A DESTROZAR!-**Juró Hisagi, Irie sonrió complacida y de un salto aterrizó en el lugar de entrenamiento

**- Estos chicos....-** susurró sonriente a Renji y Misuki Urahara, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a las escaleras

- **Irie-san te olvidas de tu Zanpakutoh.-** Irie miró sorprendida a Kisuke, asi que él sabía que había escapado desde el primer instante en que se le ocurrió.

Ese tio podía llegar realmente a dar miedo, Kisuke se la devolvió sonriendo y cerró la puerta para dejar intimidad a los dos contrincantes.

**- Bah, no necesito mi Zanpakutôh para joderte vivo.-** Fanfarroneó ella

**- ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tu! Por cierto ..¿qué tal lo hacía en el sueño?-** Preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante

Irie balanceó su katana de un lado a otro y con la otra mano se rascaba la barbilla pensativa

**- Digamos...Que un 5...aprobado raspadillo. Estas muy bueno y eso pero tu técnica es muy repetitiva...-** Comentó ella

**- ¡Era un sueño idiota! ¡no sabes como follo!-** Esa mujer sabía como sacarle de sus casillas

Irie rompió a reír

**- ¡Eres gracioso Shûuhei!-** dijo ella, al instante recordó una cosa- **Un segundo ahora vengo.**

- A donde coño ira...- Se preguntó HIsagi entre dientes mientras ella iba arriba

**- Hola chicos.-** Saludó Irie afablemente a Misuki y Renji que estaban charlando en el comedor, segundos después volvía a aparecer con un gran objeto entre manos.

**- Adiós chicos.-** Se despidió con el mismo entusiasmo y bajó con el trasto entre sus brazos.

**- ¿Qué es lo que llevaba entre manos?-** Preguntó Renji a MIsuki, el enseguida pensó en una nueva tecnica de destruir HIsagis.

**- Ni idea, viniendo de ella...nada bueno...-** contestó Misuki  
**  
- Qué es eso-** Exigió saber Hisagi

**- Un trasto para poner música, me lo prestaron mis nuevos amigos y esto también...-** Sacó un disco maravillada de su caratula y lo puso en el radiocassette.

Pulsó el ''On'' y una agresiva melodia inundó la habitación

**- Coño, suena bien.-** Admitió HIsagi

**- ¿A qué si?-** Sonrió Irie y él le devolvió la sonrisa

**- ¿Sabes? Ha estado bien el berreo de antes en el comedor-** Comentó HIsagi mientras ambos chocaban ambas katanas.

**- ¿Por qué quieres protegerla?-** Preguntó Hisagi

**- Es demasiada buena persona y el mundo es muy cruel.-** contestó ella quitandole importancia

**- Ya...-** HIsagi sonrió, su orgullo no le permitia decir la verdad

**- ¿Por qué tanto interés Shûuhei Hisagi? ¿También has sido contagiado por su alma pura?-** Se burló Irie

Hisagi se tropezó

**- Puto suelo.... ¡Hablas demasiado mujer! Calla y pelea.-** Y Hisagi sólo admitió como único sonido la música y el restallar de sus aceros

Cuando Irie bajó detrás de Hisagi hacia el lugar de entrenamiento Misuki la miraba con el gesto serio, asombrada a la vez por lo que la chica acababa de decir y algo molesta

por el sueño que había tenido. Miró a su alrededor, Urahara se había ido dejándola sola con Renji, lo cual ella había intentado evitar aquella mañana.

Intentó no ponerse nerviosa, pero se veía incapaz de hablar con el o de mirarle a los ojos.

**-¿Misuki? **– preguntó el chico con voz algo apagada – **oye, no te pongas as****í.**

La chica no lo pudo soportar más.

**-Renji, por favor, dime que no te e defraudado, no lo soportaría **– la chica contenía como podía las lágrimas – **no ser****ía capaz de defraudarte jamás, no sé que me paso anoche,**

yo…

Renji la miró serio

**-Vamos, no seas tonta, además, ya has visto que te has ganado la confianza de la loca esa **

– dijo Renji sonriendo.

**-Entonces, ****¿por qué estas así?** – el rostro del joven se ensombreció, y la chica comenzó a entender – **Rukia… ya, no s****é cómo no me lo imagine.  
**  
**Mira Renji, ahí abajo tienes a una chica estupenda, dala una oportunidad por lo menos, ¿eh?**

El joven se sonrojó, Misuki no solía hacer comentarios de ese tipo. Además, no quería admitir que aquella chica tan extraña le llamaba bastante la atención,

tenía algo que le atraía, pero los recuerdos de Rukia se negaban en abandonar su mente.

**  
-Bueno, ya lo veré más adelante**

**  
–** dijo él. Misuki con una sonrisa triunfadora se levantó, seguida por Renji**.**

**-Dirás lo que quieras, ¡pero te has puesto rojo! **– y corriendo se alejó del chico y se acercó a las escaleras

– **no sé tú, pero yo voy a ver que hacen esos dos, aunque a lo mejor luego me arrepiento.**

**-y ¿no será que quieres ver si Irie intenta algo con Hisagi?**

– preguntó acusadoramente.

**-¡Abarai! **– se enfurruñó ella – **si no quieres acabar mal cierra esa bocaza**

Y ambos bajaron hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban los otros dos chicos.

**- ¡¡Konichiwa!!-** La voz de Misuki se abrió paso entre el barullo que había ahí abajo  
**  
**–**Nosotros también venimos a entrenar **– dijo ella, contenta al fin, tras haber hablado con Renji.

Los otros dos jóvenes se habían quedado un poco descolocados, el humor de la chica ya volvia a ser el de siempre.

**-Bien, pero no os pongáis en medio **– protestó Irie

Misuki la miró, a punto de contestarla, pero prefirió no hacerlo, quería conservar la calma un poco más, no quería que Hisagi pensase que era una desequilibrada mental.

Desenvainó su zanpakutôh y se plantó frente a Renji, a una distancia considerable de los otros dos jóvenes. Vio que el pelirrojo no estaba muy seguro de luchar contra ella,

asi que fue la chica quien comenzó atacando.

**-Vamos Renji, que me voy a oxidar **– sonrió la chica – **además no es la primera vez que luchas contra mí**

Y así comenzaron a entrenar los otros dos chicos, cada uno centrado en su batalla**.**

Al cabo de un rato, Irie miró a Misuki, sonrió.

**-Eh, Misuki, ¡¡te le cambio!! **– y sin darla opción de protestar, se puso frente a Abarai y la empujó hacia Hisagi – **a ver que sabe hacer la cebra.**

Misuki, desconcertada, miró a Hisagi que estaba frente a ella, y luego a Irie y a Renji, y se sintió furiosa al descubrir el propósito de la joven,

quería sacarla de sus casillas, eso estaba claro, pero no podía darla el gusto.

Enfadada, miró a Shûhei, bien, tenia que luchar contra él, pero no se veía capaz. Hasta que se la ocurrió una idea.

**-¡En guardia! **– gritó la chica, y comenzó a atacar a Hisagi, que aun estaba algo descolocado

– **no voy a ser una blanda como ayer –** le advirtió. Y comenzó a pensar que el chico era Irie para no tener dudas y arremeter contra él las veces necesarias.

Renji miró a Irie

**- ¿Qué pretendes exactamente?-** preguntó levantando una ceja.

**- Menos cháchara y más acción zebra loca**

Irie luchaba despreocupadamente contra Renji, ni tan siquiera le miraba, su atención estaba completamente puesta en Misuki.

Renji obviamente se sentía ignorado.

**- ¡Eh! Yo soy tu objetivo.-** La llamó la atención haciendo que Zabimaru la rasgase la piel del hombro

Irie miró a Abarai directamente a los ojos.

**- No me dejas pensar, Shinigami.-** Le dijo ella a el

**- ¿Shinigami? ¡Qué formal!-** Comentó con desdén

**- ¡Lo tengo!-** Anunció ella dando saltos de alegría, Renji paro de atacarla y la miró dubitativo.

Irie lanzó su Zanpakutôh a los pies de Misuki provocando que ella se tropezase y cayera sobre Hisagi

**- ¡Muahahaha! ¡Toma esa perra!-** Celebró ella su victoria viendo como Hisagi ayudaba a una muy sonrojada Misuki a levantarse

**- ¡Esa idea ha sido muy buena!-** La alabó Renji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Irie definitivamente nunca se acostumbraría a eso

**- Gra...Gracias...-** contestó muerta de la verguenza

**- ¿Se puede saber qué pretendes so golfa?-** Gritó Misuki fuera de sí.

**- ¡Perdone Misuki-chan! ¡Qué torpe soy! ¡Mi Zanpakutôh se resbalo de la mano!-** Fingiendo una voz muy femenina recogió su katana del suelo haciendole una pequeña reverencia a MIsuki.

_Zorra... Ya vuelve a actuar...-_ Pensó Misuki roja de furia.

Irie se dio la vuelta y Renji vio como ponia una cara de maligna satisfacción

**-Tú zorra loca ¿se puede saber qué pretendes?-** Protestó Hisagi

**- ¡Cierra el pico estreñido! ¡Da gracias de que Misuki esté luchando contra ti, que si no yo te mataba!-** Hisagi apretó furioso los dientes

**- Vamos, si tu fuiste la que quito a Misuki de su pelea con Renji para poder hablar con él, ¡ se ha notado a leguas!**

Irie se quedó quieta en el sitio, sin saber qué decir, se iba sonrojando por momentos, y se giró para darle la cara a Hisagi

**- ¡Eso es mentira! repite eso si te atreves-**le retó fulminandole con la mirada

HIsagi sonrió.

**- Pues claro que lo repito. Quitaste a Misuki para...-** pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Irie se abalanzó contra él, cayendo ambos al suelo.

Misuki gritó,mientras Renji, perplejo, corrió para quitarle a su compañero a la chica de encima,

**- Irie Hônjo, ¡alejate de Shûuhei ahora mismo!-** gritaba la chica mientras Renji atrapaba un brazo de Irie

El ánimo de Irie volvió a cambiar de nuevo.

**- Oh, cómo te preocupas por HIsagi ¿eh,Misuki?-** la aludida se sonrojó

**- Deja de decir estupideces.-** Decía la chica.

Renji terminó por apartar a Irie, y esta cuando se dio cuenta de quién la tenia sujeta se puso nerviosa.

**  
- Y tú, ¡no seas pervertido,suéltame!**

El joven se quedó a cuadros ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? ¿Tendrian que llevarla con una camisa de fuerza a un psquiatrico? La joven se alejaba a grandes zancadas a la otra punta

de la pista de entrenamiento,seguida por Renji, que pensaba hablar con ella.

Misuki recogió sus cosas y miró a Hisagi.

**- Esta mujer me agota...me voy a duchar-** y diciendo eso subió las escaleras. El chico se encogió de hombros y también empezó a recoger sus cosas para marcharse.

Irie contenta consigo misma se alejó de los chicos, el plan Hisagi & Misuki estaba funcionando, decidió seguir su entrenamiento mejorando su habilidad con la Zanpakutôh.

**- Irie...**

La chica fue interrumpida por Renji, ella le miró sin comprender qué quería.

**- Di..Dime...**

Irie carraspeó para que la voz no le fallaría otra vez, en vez de hablar el joven Shinigami actuó.

Se acercó a ella , la diferencia entre estaturas era considerable, Irie se sintió intimidada y avergonzada ante su acercamiento

Casi podía sentir su aliento sobre ella, para sorpresa de ella la cogió de un brazo y la arrastró tras un gran peñasco

**- O...Oye.. ¿Qué demonios haces?-** ¿Estaba planeando descuartizarla por avergonzar a Misuki? Irie tragó saliva pero lo que vino a continuación...

Los labios de Renji se fusionaron con los de la chica forzandola a dejar que sintiera su lengua, ella con los ojos como platos se dejó hacer

Las fuertes manos de Renji agarraban los finos brazos de la chica impidiendola escapar o hacer algún movimiento.

Irie observó como la cara de Renji se iba distanciando de la de ella poco a poco, para finalmente él abrir los ojos..

Su expresión era de profunda tristeza, cosa que atravesó el alma de la chica.

**- Lo siento...No eres Rukia...**

Y con la voz trémula salió de áquel lugar a paso ligero.

Hisagi quién se había rezagado a proposito para averiguar algo, ultimamente se le estaba pegando el cáracter de Hônjo Irie, vió que Renji salia de aquel lugar con el gesto apenado.

**- Qué ha pasado..**

Dejó irse a Renji y esperó a que saliese Irie, pero nunca lo hizo. Hisagi curioso se acercó al lugar donde estaba ella, rodeó el pedrusco y la encontró sentada en el suelo abrazandose las piernas

y llorando.

**- Irie...**

El Shinigami no sabia qué decir, ver llorar a una mujer nunca le había gustado por muy loca que ella estuviese. Irie alzó el rostro al reconocer esa profunda voz y se limpió furiosa

las lágrimas

**-¡ No estaba llorando !-** se justificó ella

Shûuhei no sabía qué contestar asi que simplemente se sentó al lado de ella y rodeó sus hombros con su trabajado brazo y la obligó a recostarse en su pecho.

**- Llora, házlo, hasta quedarte a gusto. Luego volverás a ser la zorra loca de siempre.-** Ordenó HIsagi, poco acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas

**- ¿Por qué haces esto, Hisagi?-** preguntó ella hipando , aguantando los lloros

**- Porque eres mi amiga, idiota.-** contestó el revolviendola el pelo para después sonreírla

Irie agradecida saltó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente

**- Gracias estreñido, si no fuera porque Misuki bebe los vientos por ti ahora mismo te violaba.- **Le dijo ella dandole un beso en la mejilla y sonriendole.

**- Me alegra oír eso...-** Confesó HIsagi, al ver que Irie volvia a recobrar algo de su cáracter la apartó con una mano**.- Es un alivio que no entre en tus planes violarme**

mientras duermo...Aunque sé que soy una tentación...- Fanfarroneó HIsagi poniendose de brazos cruzados y mirando a Irie con una gran sonrisa.

**- ¿Sabes qué compañero?-** Irie se levantó y le dio un puñetazo suave en el brazo a Hisagi

**- Aver iluminame...-** dijo dandole varios toques en la frente con el dedo índice

**- Creo que te alegras más de saber lo primero que lo segundo...-** Le dedicó una maliciosa sonrisa

**- Eh...-** Nervioso se revolvió el pelo**- Puede...**

- ¡ Lo sabía !- exclamó Irie orgullosa de su intuición femenina

**- ¡Oye! ¡Que yo no te he confirmado nada!-** dijo el chico nervioso moviendo las manos negativamente, no sabía en que andaria pensando esa chica y tampoco deseaba que diera rienda suelta a su locura.

Hisagi, cuando Irie se hubo animado un poco más, se levantó.

**- Tengo una idea Irie-** dijo el chico **¿Por qué no vamos a tu cuarto a escuchar más de esa música que trajiste antes?**

La chica le miró entusiasmada.

**- Vale, eso no hace falta que me lo repitas-** y de un salto fue a por el radiocassette, y juntos se fueron al cuarto de Irie.

Con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo, Misuki salió de la ducha con el pelo empapado, y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa y buscar algo más discreto, lo cuál no dio resultado.

en el pasillo se cruzó con Renji, que iba cabizbajo y con la mirada triste y perdida

**- Renji...-** comenzó a decir la chica, pero este no la escuchó **- Joder.-** y se apresuró a cambiarse.

Cuando salió de su habitación ya vestida, se cruzó con Hisagi e Irie, que iban juntos y hablando, como un par de personas normales. Misuki lanzó una mirada peligrosa a Irie al ver que los dos

entraban en el mismo cuarto, la chica al advertir esa mirada suspiró.

**- Tranquila Misuki, hoy no le voy a violar, puedes ir tranquila-** dijo esta burlona.

**- ¿Por qué iba a pensar eso?-** dijo la otra chica frustrada.

**- Bueno, ahora no tengo tiempo para discutir.-** Y siguió su camino.

Salió del almacén y se encontró a Renji sentado en la entrada con la mirada perdida. Se sentó a su lado, sabía perfectamente que ella estaba ahí, aunque no dijese nada.

**-Vamos a ver, ¿qué demonios pasa aquí? **– dijo la chica pasándose la mano por el pelo húmedo**.**

-Misuki… creo que he metido la pata hasta el fondo –confesó el chico en voz baja.

Ella le examinó, intentando averiguar algo, pero no se imaginaba que podía ser. Esperó a que él siguiese hablando.

**-Besé a Irie **–Misuki abrió los ojos a más no poder – **y luego, bueno, dije algo que no tenia que decir y me marche** – la incredulidad de la chica iba creciendo por momentos**.**

**-****¿Qué? Pero Renji… -** empezó la chica, y cayó en la cuenta de algo **-¡pedazo de burro! ¿la has comparado con Rukia? **– vio que el chico cada vez se sentía peor, sobre todo por su reprimenda

– **Ah, Renji, eres un caso** –Y abrazó al chico. Este se sintió aliviado, si la joven se hubiese enfadado de verdad, le habría llamado Abarai, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando estaba de mal humor con el.

– **sabes perfectamente que lo que tienes que hacer ahora es ir a pedirla disculpas por comportarte como un idiota, y si no lo haces me terminaré enfadando contigo.**

El chico la sonrió agradecido, ella tenía razón. Se levantó y dando un beso en la frente a Misuki se dirigió al interior del quiosco en busca de irie. La chica suspiró,

se desperezo y volviendo a pasar una mano por su pelo se tumbó en la entrada, quedándose adormilada, dejando que los rayos de sol bronceasen su piel inútilmente.

Llegó a la puerta del cuarto de la chica, estaba cerrado y se escuchaba una fuerte música que llenaba casi todo el pasillo. Llamó a la puerta del cuarto, esperando a que le invitase a entrar,

pero comprendió, con todo aquel barullo, no escucharon los golpes en la puerta, así que decidió entrar.

Lo siguiente que vio le dejo fuera de juego completamente. Hisagi e Irie estaban moviendo la cabeza como poseídos y hacían que tocaban algún instrumento en el aire

**"**¿_Dónde diablos me he metido?"_ pensó el joven.

Los chicos al sentir que alguien les observaba se volvieron y descubrieron a Renji en la entrada, pasmado, sin saber si correr horrorizado o empezar a tirarse del cabello desquiciado.

**- Esto...-** comenzó el chico aún confuso- **Irie, queria hablar contigo un momento-** y mirando a Hisagi añadió- **a solas, por favor**

La chica bajó la cabeza, y notó que Hisagi le apretaba el brazo dandole fuerzas y ánimos, intentó salir por la puerta pero Irie se había agarrado a él como un pulpo.

**- ¡No, quedate conmigo! ¡Si tiene algo qué decir vas a estar tú tambien!-** Lloriqueó Irie agarrandose a el fuertemente de brazos y piernas.

HIsagi se la quitó con una mano y la dejo en el suelo, ella le miró intentando dar lástima

**- No seas cría.-**Le reprochó y salió de la habitación, esto como no insufló la ira de la joven

**- ¡PUES QUE SEPAS QUE TE VOY A VIOLAR Y ME DA IGUAL COMO SE PONGA MISUKI!-** Gritó ella a todo pulmón, Hisagi sonrió.

Irie bajó el volumen de la música, y decidió sentarse en el suelo, sea lo que le tuviese qué decir, preferia estar paseó la mirada por la habitación de la chica, y se sentó también.

Con la mirada algo avergonzada, miró a la chica, que tenía un semblante visiblemente triste.

**- Lo siento muchisimo, Irie-** comenzó el chico **- no pretendía hacerte daño,de verdad, lo siento muchisimo-** se disculpó el joven- **Supongo que es normal que no quieras ni hablarme,**

me he comportado como un autentico cabrón, pero tenía qué pedirte disculpas.- Al ver que la chica seguía sin hablarle empezó a frustarse, sin saber como arreglar aquello.

Pensó en Misuki, en qué haría ella en una situación como esa, y se le ocurrió una idea.

Hisagi llevaba ya un buen rato en el salón sin saber que hacer, estaban tardando mucho. En eso, vio una figura que iba de puntillas por el salón intentando no ser vista,

en dirección del cuarto de Irie**.**

-¡Eh! ¿se puede saber qué crees que estás haciendo Misuki? – la chica se sobresaltó y miró inquieta al chico – **Vamos, no me digas que ibas a…**

Ella fue corriendo a donde él y le tapo la boca con la mano.

**-¡Calla bobo! **–le riñó ella  
– **si sigues gritando se van a enterar, y tengo que vigilar que Renji no meta la pata, así que si quieres te quedas aquí calladito y quieto, pero yo voy a ver que dicen **–****

Y se levantó alejándose del chico, pero este la agarró de la muñeca**.**

-De eso nada –dijo él muy serio, pero en su rostro comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa maliciosa que a Misuki en el fondo la encantaba  
**  
-tú no vas a ser la única que se entere de eso, seria muy injusto, ¿no crees? **–Y en silencio se deslizaron por el pasillo,  
**  
**y apoyaron la cabeza en la puerta del dormitorio de la chica sin hacer ruido.

**-Irie** – continuó hablando Renji – **¿querrías venir a cenar conmigo esta noche fuera?** – La chica abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida ¿debería de aceptar sus disculpas e ir a cenar con él?

Un ruido les puso sobre aviso de que no estaban solos en aquel lugar. Renji abrió la puerta y vio a Misuki tirada en el pasillo con Hisagi encima suyo y ¿tapándola la boca con la mano?

**-¿Se puede saber qué coño estáis haciendo vosotros dos aquí? **– gruñó Renji furioso

Misuki, roja a más no poder, se intentó levantar, quitándose a Hisagi de encima.

**-¡No tenias que haber hecho eso Shûhei! **– se enfadó Misuki

**-¡Eso, eso! **– Dijo Irie más animada **- ¿Qué es eso de violar a Misuki en medio del pasillo? ¡Que poca decencia!**

-Vamos Misuki, si no te hubiese tapado la boca lo próximo que hubieras hecho seria dar saltos de alegría en medio del pasillo – se defendió el chico

- **¡se supone que íbamos a escuchar con discreción!**

La chica, enfadada y roja como un tomate, agarró a Hisagi por la oreja y le arrastró pasillo abajo, hacia las afueras del almacén, dándole una última oportunidad a Renji.

**-¡Pero suéltame coño! Se andar yo solito** – se quejó al chico, pero ella impasible siguió alejándose con el detrás suyo

Una vez solos de nuevo, Renji volvió a mirar a Irie, esperando una respuesta.

**-Y bien, ¿qué dices? ¿no quieres algo de paz lejos de esos dos? **– preguntó Renji, con su mirada clavada en los ojos de ella.

La chica suspiró, rendida.

**-Está bien, pero no sé si esos dos se las arreglarán solos sin que esté yo haciendo de Cupido**

Renji se carcajeó, Irie le miró reír y se sonrojó a más no poder, hasta su risa era jodidamente perfecta.

La joven se puso en pie, quería acabar con eso antes de perder la poca cabeza que le quedaba, una cena y la dejaria en paz. Así podría llorar su amor no correspondido en silencio

**- Cierra cuando salgas.-** dijo Irie ,se dio medio vuelta y ando hacía el baño, al abrir la puerta se quitó la bata que llevaba dejando ver su desnudez y cerró la puerta del baño.

Renji sintió arder por dentro al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer, aguantó las ganas de ir tras ella y poseerla en el cuarto de baño, salió y cerró, tal como se lo habían ordenado.

Ya había cometido bastantes errores ese día...

OoOOo  
Una vez preparada, Irie salió en busca de Renji, algo nerviosa. Se dirigió hacia la entrada, y en el salón vio a Hisagi sentado solo, tocándose con una mano la oreja roja.

**-¿qué te ha pasado? **– Sonrió con malicia **-¿no has podido controlar a esa pequeña fiera?**

Hisagi la fulminó con la mirada.

**-Bah, no me duele tanto **– dijo el chico muy digno. La chica miró el resto del salón.

**-¿Dónde está esa loca? **– preguntó con curiosidad, Con una mano el chico señaló la dirección de la cocina**.**

-Dijo que quería probar a cocinar, si luego cuando volvéis aquí no queda nada más que cenizas ya sabes porque ha sido.

Una figura, armada con una sartén apareció en el umbral del salón.

**-¡Te he oído! ¡y no voy a quemar nada! **– Protesto la chica – **pásatelo bien Irie **–Dijo Misuki, ignorando a Hisagi y abrazando a la joven.

**-Va-vale, Misuki –** y se alejo de la chica, que seguía sosteniendo la sartén en la mano – **Bueno, yo me voy antes de que ocurra una desgracia en la cocina -**

Y salió corriendo mientras escuchaba a Misuki gritándola desde el salón.

Una vez en la entrada, se encontró con Renji, que la esperaba sentado en la entrada.

Minutos después de que saliesen Irie y Renji llegaron al Almacén Urahara Ichigo y Rukia acompañados de sus tres amigos.

**- ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Os estabamos esperando!-** Kisuke Urahara los esperaba en la puerta junto con Ururu y Jinta

**- Hola, Urahara. ¿Qué haceís aqui afuera?-** preguntó extrañado Ichigo.

**- Un accidente domestico. ¡Pasad, pasad!-** Urahara movió su mano para restarle importancia.

Una vez dentro todos los amigos se dieron cuenta porque andaban fuera, la humareda que había dentro era insoportable.

En la cocina estaba Misuki discutiendo a grito pelado con Tessai sobre las quemaduras e HIsagi sentado enfrente de ellos riendose, pero fue por poco tiempo...

Una churruscada sartén golpeó en todo la cara de Shûuhei.

Hisagi mientras se reponía del golpe proporcionado por la 3ª al mando, Misuki aprovechó para dar la bienvenida a los recíen llegados y les preguntó si querian algo para cenar.

Hisagi rompió a reír de nuevo pero otra vez fue callado con rapidez.

**- Dejalo Misuki-chan...Venimos cenados...-** dijo Ichigo intentando escurrir el bulto.

**- ¡Yo si tengo hambre, Tsuki-san!-** dijo alegremente Inoue, ajena a todo.

**- ¡Inoue-san!-** le llamó la atención Ishida pero era demasiado tarde, Misuki e Inoue corrían juntas a la cocina


	7. Cápitulo 5, última parte

**Capitulo 5, 2**

Una vez cenadas las chicas y tras varias interrogativas por parte de Hisagi a Inoue sobre si le había sentado mal la comida, si tenía que llamar a una ambulancia y finalmente sartenazo,

los presentes se reunieron alrededor de la mesa del comedor.

**- Bueno, bueno ...Creo que ya sabeís porque os he reunido a todos aqui. OS quiero hablar sobre Irie Hônjo.-** Empezó Kisuke acompañado de su fiel Yoruichi.

**- Esto... Urahara-san...¿Dónde esta Renji?-** Preguntó Rukia, Misuki automaticamente se puso rigida. Hisagi la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

Hisagi se le adelantó y contestó por ella

**- Ha salido con Irie, tenían cosas de que hablar.**

-Comprendo.- dijo escuetamente Rukia

_Ojala que Renji consiga rehacer su vida..._ Penso la joven Kuchiki para ella, Misuki no despegaba sus ojos de ella, si las miradas matasen Kuchiki Rukia estaria celebrando su funeral.

**- Prestad atención a Kisuke.-** Ordenó Yoruichi seria y de brazos cruzados.

**- Gracias Yoruichi-san...Bien como todos sabeís Irie Hônjo sufrió un ataque por parte de Aizen, pensamos que se trata de un intento de convertir en Hollows a los**

Shinigamis...Esto sucedió ya hace un tiempo pero debido a que ella no ha manifestado ningún signo de su hollow interior he llegado a la conclusión de que Aizen

está probando otra clase de experimientos. Lamento decir qué no se de qué se trata pero lo que sí sé esque Irie es peligrosa, su naturaleza se puede rebelar

en cualquier momento.

- ¡Urahara-san! ¿No sería mejor llevarla a la Sociedad de Almas? Ahi podrían cuidar de ella.- Saltó alarmada Misuki

Yoruichi negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

**- Las cosas por la Sociedad de Almas se suelen hacer a la antigua, si un shinigami es un peligro se asesina directamente o se encarcela. No hay miramientos.**

Misuki entristeció ante las palabras de Yoruichi ¿estaba condenada su amiga?,Ichigo posó una mano sobre el hombro de la Shinigami, ella agradecida le sonrió

**- ¿Qué propones Urahara?-** Dijo Ichigo.

**- Dejar a Irie aqui donde yo pueda vigilarla y examinar cada día qué pasa, algo tendrá que cambiar y podré decir con exactitud que sucede.-** Expuso él.

**- Pero la Sociedad de Almas tiene que enterarse de esto.-** Esta vez habló HIsagi.

**- Si... Pero modificaremos un poco la información..-** comentó maliciosamente Urahara.- **Suelen ser muy pesados con estos temas asi que diremos que la necesitamos**

aqui porque es una pieza clave para descubrir los nuevos objetivos de Aizen, eso nos dará tiempo.

-Entendido, yo me encargaré de ir a la Sociedad de Almas.

-Cuento contigo Hisagi-san...Mañana partirás hacia el Seiretei.

Pero no todo eran preocupaciones, por otra parte la aludida así vivió esa noche...

Una vez en la entrada, se encontró con Renji, que la esperaba sentado en la entrada. Iba vestido con una camisa blanca, unos vaqueros caídos y una cazadora de cuero.

Se pusiera eso, o un saco de patatas, todo le sentaba bien. Su pelo iba recogido en una coleta, y la camisa abierta por la parte de arriba dejaba ver parte de los tatuajes de

su cuello. Suspiró, no tenía ni idea de cómo terminaría aquello. El chico se levanto y la dio un beso en la mejilla, y la dedicó una gran sonrisa. Ella roja entera ante aquel

gesto, le miró interrogante.

**  
-¿A dónde me vas a llevar a cenar? **– Intentó reprimir el impulso que la llevaba a tocarse con la mano la mejilla en la que le había besado – **Porque espero que sea un sitio bueno,**

tengo bastante hambre.

**-Es una sorpresa -** y comenzó a andar, seguido de Irie.

La chica, perpleja, y él rojo de la vergüenza, se vieron de patitas en la calle, no les permitían entrar en aquel elegante restaurante. Renji empezó a maldecirse por estúpido.

¿cómo le podría haber pasado eso? En aquel lugar, en el que te piden el DNI para entrar y el se olvidó la cartera en el quiosco Urahara, con el dichoso documento que Kisuke les había

facilitado a los Shinigami, junto con el dinero. Irie le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

**-No te preocupes, no tendremos que probar la comida de Misuki, si es que queda algo del almacén cuando volvamos**

**-** rio ella

- **por suerte, yo tengo algo de dinero, así que busquemos un sitio, los chicos de ayer me hablaron de uno que tenía bastante éxito entre los jóvenes de aquí.**

Y comenzaron a caminar calle abajo, en busca de aquel lugar. Cuando lo encontraron, vieron que aquel lugar estaba atestado de gente joven, que comian hamburguesas, patatas,

y todo tipo de comida-basura, pero bastante apetecible. La chica se sonrojó.

**-No sabía que era esto **

– se intento disculpar.

El chico rio al ver la expresión de la joven y entró decidido al local, seguido por la chica. Una vez con su pedido en la mesa, comenzaron a comer aquella comida del famoso McDonald´s.

Al principio la situación era algo embarazosa, pero comenzaron a hablar de banalidades, y Renji descubrió que aquella chica podía resultar infinitamente agradable cuando estaba relajada y no tenía a gamberros

como Hisagi cerca de ella para armar escándalo.

**-Por cierto **

– comentó el chico – **la próxima vez cenaremos en ese local, te lo prometo.**

ella sonrió ilusionada ante aquello ¿de verdad iba a haber una segunda vez? Al fin y al cabo, pensó, lo de aquella mañana no resultaría tan malo si se compensaba con una cena a solas con el chico,

siempre y cuando "a solas" fuese en un restaurante lleno de gente desconocida.

**Y dime **– le preguntó el chico **- ¿Por qué entraste a la Sociedad de Almas?**

La chica comenzó a recordar su pasado, intentando ordenar todo aquello para comenzar a contárselo al chico.

**-Pues… yo vivía en el Rukongai, y terminé encontrándome con mis verdaderos padres, que me sacaron de la familia con la que estaba viviendo en ese momento**

– comenzó a decir Irie **-, pero ellos en realidad no me querían, y cuando vieron que no nos soportábamos mutuamente me ingresaron en la Sociedad de Almas,**

pese a mi poco poder espiritual – la joven miró al chico a los ojos – **Un Shinigami pelirrojo y con tatuajes hizo posible mi entrada a la Sociedad de Almas,**

aunque fuese con el rango más bajo y me permitió quedarme en su escuadrón, al fin y al cabo él era subcapitán – concluyó la chica desviando la mirada**.**

Renji se quedó perplejo ¿él había hecho tal cosa? Se sintió realmente avergonzado por no recordar a aquella chica.  
**  
**Iban caminando de regreso al almacén Urahara cuando la noche estaba ya sobre sus cabezas, era bastante tarde y ambos se lo habían pasado genial los dos juntos.

Cuando al fin llegaron, solo estaba iluminado el salón, y al pasar por la cocina vieron horrorizados que estaba con partes negruzcas.

Ambos imaginaron a Misuki cocinando y la cocina estallando en llamas y toda la comida quemada y rompieron a reír.

Al entrar al salón, este estaba atestado de gente y todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a los recién llegados. Renji al ver a Rukia sentada tan cerca de Ichigo apretó con fuerza los puños, lo cual percibió Irie.

Renji no lo podía evitar, miraba a Rukia, Irie a su vez le miraba a él. Ichigo por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decir, la tensión del ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

**- Venga ''Pipol'', levantamos el campamento, que nosotros mañana curramos, Inoue ¿quieres lo que sobro de cena? ¡Ya sé! Te lo pongo en un ''tapper''**

- ¡Si, gracias Tsuki-san!- Inoue también intentó animarse, aunque pareciese tonta no lo era. Ya sabía de hacía tiempo que Ichigo y Rukia mantenian una relación en secreto.

**- Joder ya me veo llevando a todo correr a Inoue al hospital.-** Comentó Hisagi para picar a la cocinera, ella se giró a verle con una expresión asesina.

Pero Hisagi tenía un as bajo la manga, sin darla tiempo a vociferar ni a recurrir a su arma más letal, él le gúiñó un ojo, Misuki creyó morir.

_¿¡Por qué me hace esto!?_ Ella se dio la vuelta a todo correr para ocultar su sonrojo, Hisagi rió en su fuero interno. Ahora sabía porque le caía tan bien Irie Hônjo, ambos eran almas gemelas.

Misuki, azorada, se fue a la cocina con paso digno ¿Qué le pasaba a ese cabeza-hueca? La ponía demasiado nerviosa. Alguien más entro a la cocina, era Inoue, que se quedo un rato más

hablando con ella. Urahara y Yoruichi se retiraron, mientras que Chado e Ishida se despidieron y empezaron a irse a sus respectivas casas. Hisagi se quedó solo de nuevo en el salón, pensando

en todo lo que la gustaba Misuki cuando se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa embarazosa que la sucediese.

**- Oe, oe ya que estamos todos reunidos...¿Hacemos una orgía?-** Preguntó inocentemente Irie.

**- ¡Irie-san no seas vulgar!-** Le reprendió Ishida mientras se iba.

**- Ah, lo siento Quincy a ti no te decia.-** Dijo ella mientras se marchaba a su cuarto para cambiarse.

**- Irie, tengo que hablar contigo, a solas.-** El chico que le hablaba le pillo por sorpresa.

**- ¿Ichigo? ...¿me vas a proponer cosas indecentes ,zanahorio?-** preguntó ella ceñuda.

**- ¡No es eso! ¡Y NO ME LLAMES ZANAHORIO!-** Gritó él, Irie rió malevolamente.

**- Qué fácil es sacaros de quicio..**

- Ven, corre.- Ichigo la arrastró a la parte trasera del almacén.

**- Verás...Hemos estado hablando ahí dentro de tí...te voy a ser sincero. Urahara no está seguro que es lo que te está pasando y teme que sea algo peligroso...**

Los peores temores de la chica se acrecentaron, tragó saliva y se recordó a si misma de respirar.

**- Urahara piensa que eres un Vizard como yo y bueno... Yo cuando conocí mi naturaleza unos amigos que son como yo me ayudaron a controlar a mi hollow...**

- Pero Ichigo, yo no sé si tengo hollow. No se ha manifestado...

Ichigo paró un segundo viendo que Irie estaba muy preocupada, intentó darla animo colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

**- Si te parece bien quiero que tú y yo vayamos juntos a ese sitio.. Quiero saber que piensan ellos y si te pueden ayudar..**

-....

- ¿Irie?

- Está bien, gracias Ichigo.

-No hay de que, para eso están los amigos.- Ichigo le dedicó una última sonrisa y entró al almacen.

_¿Amigos?_, Irie se apoyó contra la pared del Almacén y observó sus olvidadas estrellas.

_Amigos... Eso conlleva felicidad y buenos momentos... pero tambien decisiones dificiles...._ Pensó para sí misma intentando imaginar su incierto futuro.

Estaba agradecida por esos dias en el mundo real y todo lo que había conocido, si tenía que morir lo haría feliz y protegiendo a aquellos que habían aguantado sus locuras.

Quitandose una lágrima del rostro entró al almacén... Y dos personas distintas se encontraban en otra parte del local..

Renji salió a la parte delantera del almacén, seguido, se dio cuenta después, por Rukia.

**-Renji **– dijo ella situándose al lado suyo **- ¿qué tal te encuentras?**

El chico la dirigió una breve mirada y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones para que no notase la tensión que le inundaba.

**-Bien **– contestó el, intentando parecer resuelto **-. ¿Qué han dicho de Irie? **– dijo, intentando sacar un tema de conversación distinto**.**

-Bueno, supongo que Irie se quedará aquí bajo la protección de Urahara, por si es peligrosa, ya sabes – comentó la chica.

Renji la miró con el ceño fruncido.

**- ¿Irie peligrosa? ¿De dónde se ha sacado eso Urahara?-** dijo el chico molesto. Después de aquella cena, lo que menos pensaba de la chica que fuera peligrosa.

**- Si Renji, aunque tú no lo veas es así..-** contestó Rukia.

**- Ya...parece ser que yo no veo muchas de las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor** dijo el chico, comenzando a enfadarse y al mismo tiempo a sentirse triste por todo aquello.

Rukia le miró perpleja ante la acusación.

**- ¡No te comportes como un crío!-** le gritó ella

**- No hace falta que me grites, bastante mal lo estoy pasando yo como para encima te pongas así ahora conmigo-** dijo el pelirrojo exasperado.

Aquella situación era realmente horrible para Renji Abarai. El qué había intentando no encontrarse con la chica y ahora estaba discutiendo con ella.

**- Esto,Rukia-** le cortó él- **si no te importa voy a ir entrando, estoy muy cansado.**

Ella asintió y vio como se adentraba en el quiosco Urahara. Sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos,

_Le estoy perdiendo..._ pensó ella tristemente.

Renji entró al establecimiento y ahí estaban Irie e Ichigo hablando, ella apoyada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, parecía que Ichigo le estaba diciendo algo de vital importancia.

Ella asentía apesadumbrada, Ichigo se giró al ver que Renji había entrado.

**- Renji...tío..**

- Lárgate Ichigo antes de que haga una locura ¡Lárgate con ella!.- Gritó al que fue su amigo

Irie se quedo muy quieta en el sitio, debería irse pero sus piernas no la respondían, ver a Renji tan abatido era algo que la superaba.

**- ¡Renji, ya vale! ¡ no te comportes como un imbécil!-** Dijo al fin Ichigo exasperado, había aguantado mucho tiempo por tener en cuenta los sentimientos de su amigo.

Renji atravesó con la mirada a Kurosaki, apretó fuertemente los puños y los dientes, intentando evitar golpearle pero Irie no creía que aguantaría más tiempo

**- Ichigo lárgate.-** susurró Irie con los ojos cerrados**- Ella te necesita.-** dijo aún más bajo para que el pelirrojo no la oyera, pero la oyó.

Ichigo y Renji miraron a la pequeña Kuchiki quién estaba llorando, Ichigo maldijo por lo bajo y corrió al lado de ella, abrázandola y alejandose juntos de ese lugar.

La situación se había vuelto realmente problemática, si a Hônjo Irie le pedían opinión...

Allí estaba él, el hombre del cuál había estado siempre enamorada, de pie y agarrotado por la tensión del momento.

Se podía leer perfectamente en sus ojos, amaba con locura a Rukia Kuchiki.

Renji levantó la cabeza al sentir que Irie le observaba, ambas miradas se cruzaron.

Sus ojos apagados y su mueca derrotista lo decían todo de él en ese momento, casi se podía leer lo que Abarai andaba pensando.

**- Es duro, lo sé.-** Irie al final se decidió por hablar

Renji no contestó y optó por sentarse frente a la mesa apoyando asi sus brazos sobre ella y ocultando su cabeza entre ellos

**- Tienes que superarlo, la estás haciendo daño**

Renji levantó la cabeza molesto

**- ¿ahora eres especialista en el amor o de qué cojones vas? ¿¡Qué la estoy haciendo daño!? ¡¡Ella es la que esta felizmente liada con el hijo de puta de Ichigo, no yo!**

¡Yo soy el que no la tengo! ¡El que sufre cada instante que pasa porque deseo con toda mi alma estar con ella!

Irie respiró varias veces intentando reprimir las emociones que pugnaban por salir

**- Renji... Habeís estado juntos practicamente desde que nacisteis, sois como hermanos. Vuestra relación es demasiado especial como para romperla, hazme caso.**

Superalo y vuelve a ser su hermano, ella te necesita y ahora más que nunca.- Ella sabía que se estaba metiendo en un terreno demasiado peligroso

**- ¡Pero yo no quiero ser su hermano, maldita sea!-** Furioso golpeó la mesa, un tenso silencio se formó.

**- Eres un egoísta de mierda, ella esta destrozada por el daño que te está haciendo y tú solo piensas en ti mismo ¡ piensa en su dolor!.-** exclamó ella

Renji se levantó completamente furioso y encaró a la chica

**- ¿¡quién coño te crees para darme sermones? ¡No eres nadie! ¡No sabes nada de mí! ¡No vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos! ¿ me oyes? ¡NUNCA!-** gritó ronco de ira

Esas palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría

**- Imbécil**

Y la chica se retiró a su cuarto, Renji quieto y temblando de la furia,del dolor contenido se quedo mirando el pasillo por el cuál había desaparecido la chica.

Hubiera deseado que ella le gritase, le golpease, le insultase. Algo que haria con Hisagi y él necesitaba que lo hiciese con él en ese instante

Sólo de pensarlo sus ganas de hacerla suya aumentaban, necesitaba esa extraña locura de ella, quería hacerla gemir y que le pidiese de rodillas que siguiera

**- Joder, estoy enfermo...**

Pegó un golpe a la pared intentando quitarse esos pervertidos pensamientos de la cabeza y sinceramente, sin pensarlo se encaminó a la habitación de Irie.

Abrió la puerta decidido a cumplir lo que momentos antes soñaba despierto pero vió como ella lloraba amargamente en el hombro de Misuki

Una vez más Renji se sintió un miserable, cansado de todo y asqueado de sí mismo salió del Almacén Urahara para poder pensar con claridad.

**OoOoO  
**


	8. Cápitulo 6

**Cápitulo 6**

-Bueno días.- HIsagi bostezó y se arrascó la nuca, Misuki e Irie quienes estaban desayunando una tostada, la cuál iba derecha a sus boquitas se les cayó al plato.

Con la mandibula casi desencajada miraban al recién levantado Shûuhei.

Sin camiseta y un pantalón largo de algodón que dejaba poco para la imaginación se desperezaba el Shinigami, su pelo más revuelto que de costumbre brillaba para ellas.

**- ¡Buenos días Hisagi-kun!-** La pervertida Irie corrió hacía él y saltó intentando caer sobre su bronceado pecho pero el Shinigami rápidamente se hizo a un lado y la joven

cayo redonda al suelo

**- Buenos dias, Misuki. ¿Qué tal has dormido?- **Preguntó él ignorandola y sentadose al lado de Misuki.

La 3ª al mando intentó recordar como se hablaba o simplemente como se respiraba.

**- ¡MALDITO ESTREÑIDO!¡ NO ME IGNORES!-** Gritó dando saltos de rabia Irie

Hisagi la miró como si de un insecto se tratase, cogió una tostada del plato de Misuki y se la lanzó.

**- Vete a llevarle el desayuno a Abarai.-** Irie cogió al vuelo la tostada y se quedó quieta.-**¡ Venga, vamos ya! ¡Presto! ¡ Te cronometro!**

-S..Si ¡ya voy idiota!- Irie rápidamente cogió una bandeja, colocó un café recién hecho sobre ella y unas tostadas.

**- ¿Urahara, dónde anda metido?-** Preguntó Hisagi a Misuki mientras le quitaba la tostada de la boca y se la comía él

Un hormigueo recorrió los dedos de ella al sentir el contacto de su desnuda piel contra la de ella.

**- S..Salió ....con Yoruichi...enseguida vienen.-** Tartamudeó ella

**- Bien, gracias por el desayuno.-** dio un gran mordisco a la tostada, se levantó y se estiró por el camino

Seguido atentamente por la mirada de Misuki, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para el Shûuhei, bostezó sonoramente y sonrió.

Irie abrió con una mano la puerta corrediza de la habitación de Abarai

**- Maldita sea ¿Por qué coño le hago caso al idiota de Hisagi? ¡No soy su puta niñera!-** Dijo Irie encendiendo la luz de la habitación.

Renji Abarai estaba en el centro de la habitación,acostado en su futón.

Estaba despierto con la mirada fija en el techo y la cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos haciendo que se marcasen sus trabajados musculos y por descontado

sus tatuajes.

Irie dejó la bandeja en el suelo haciendo ruido a proposito, Renji se giró a mirarla.

**- Vamos puto vago ,levantate de una puta vez.-** dijo rudamente señalandole

**- ¿cuántos tacos dices a lo largo del dia?-** Preguntó él con el mismo tono de voz, en parte agradecido por que no le guardaría rencor y a la vez sorprendido por su

despreocupado comportamiento.

**- Todos los que me salen del coño y ahora desayuna.**

Le deslizó la bandeja con el pie y él la cogió.

**- ¿Qué es esto?-** preguntó Abarai señalando a una extraña sustancia rojiza en un tarro, Irie se acercó a él ,se agachó y observó el tarro.

el miraba divertido la expresión curiosa de ella.

**- mira que eres idiota Abarai, es mormolaida.-** contestó ella con superioridad.

**- ¿No será más bien mermelada?-** Intentó corregirla él haciendose el inocente.

Ella frunció el ceño, cogió la tostada de la bandeja y se la metió en la boca

_**- ¡Cierra el pico y come! Hisagi dentro de poco se va.-**_ Renji combatió contra el atragamiento y la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca

**-¡Casi me matas loca!**

_**- ¡Es una pena que no lo haya conseguido!-**_ Irie se deshizó de su agarre ,se levantó y le colocó un pie en el pecho obligandole a tumbarse

_**- Como no salgas por esa puerta dentro de 5 minutos vendré con un plato cocinado por Misuki y te obligaré a comerterlo ¿entendido?**_

- ¿¡No llevas bragas!?

La cara de Irie se coloró de un rojo intenso

_**-¡ Maldita zebra pervertida!**_

Irie se tapó recatadamente la bata, Renji la miró de arriba a bajo con una sonrisa perversa.

**- No te hagas ilusiones,Abarai. ¡Soy mucha mujer para ti**!- Y con la cabeza bien alta salió de la habitación, al cerrar la puerta ella escuchó las carcajadas de Renji

Ella sonrió, por lo menos le había hecho reír.

Renji recordó la imagen de la muchacha y volvió a reír, era un personaje bastante singular ¿cómo la podía haber reclutado y olvidarse de ella?

Terminó el desayuno, cogió su kimono blanco del armario y se cubrió su cuerpo tatuado con el para después ponerse su hakama.

**- ¡Por fin el nene amaneció!-** exclamó Irie al verle aparecer por el pasillo, todos estaban reunidos en la entrada, Hisagi se iba ya.

**- ¿ Y a está que la pasa? ¿Por que ha perdido la verguenza con Abarai?-** Preguntó extrañado Hisagi a Misuki, ella le contestó débilmente.

Estar sin Hisagi por unas horas o unos días le estaba costando asimiliarlo.

**- No sé.-** dijo ella encogiendose de hombros, él le miro interrogante y ella sonrió para que no se diese cuenta de su repentina tristeza.

**- Pues es un problema ¡ ya no me puedo reír de ella!-** dijo él poniendo morritos

Ambos chicos miraron a Renji e Irie, quién ella estaba echando la bronca al pelirrojo. El se reía y le miraba a la parte baja de su bata colorida

Ella volvia a amenazarle con el puño.

**- Bueno, yo me marcho ya. Informaré a la Sociedad de Almas y regresaré para informaros.-** Dijo profesionalmente HIsagi a Urahara.

**- ¡Estreñido te echaré mucho de menos!-** Irie se colgó de su cuello, Hisagi se tuvo que incorporar de nuevo

**- Casi me tiras, loca.**

Misuki veía sonriente a esos dos, ojala ella se pudiera despedir de igual forma, Renji se colocó al lado de ella con los brazos cruzados.

**- Menos mal que a mi no me ahoga como le hace al pobre de Hisagi.-** comentó Renji mirando a Irie quien estaba cubriendo de besos al chico del ''69''

Misuki le dedicó una sonrisa a Abarai como respuesta

**- Enseguida vuelve, no te preocupes enana.-** Y la revolvió el pelo con cariño adivinando como siempre sus preocupaciones.

**- Bueno, luego nos vemos.-** Dijo Hisagi finalmente cuando consiguió desprenderse de la chica

Irie se colocó entre Abarai y Misuki, miró a la chica.

**- Ah...Qué despedida más sosa Misuki-chan.-** dijo ella otra vez con su voz fina y femenina, sonriente.

_¡Miedo!_ Pensó instintivamente Misuki, y estaba en lo cierto.

Irie la empujó hacia Shûuhei dando con sus huesos en el pecho de él

**- Irie...Yo la mat..-** Pero sus objetivos asesinos se le esfumaron al ver que Hisagi se posicionaba en su oído.

**- Luego nos vemos, no me eches de menos.**

Ella se quedó fría y finalmente se alejó el chico con su andar despreocupado acompañado fielmente de su Zanpakutôh.

Ya se había marchado. Irie no dejaba de berrear, mientras que Renji la reñia por comportarse como una cría, mientras Misuki se quedaba callada sin decir nada.

Se levantó sin decir nada y salió a dar una vuelta, no soportaba quedarse quieta sin hacer nada en una situación así.

**- ¡Misuki!-** gritó Irie al ver que la chica se alejaba,

Se incorporó para ir detrás de ella pero Renji la agarró.

**- Dejála estar sola un momento, tendrá cosas en las qué pensar-** la chica protestó.

**- ¡Pero pensar es malo!-** dijo ella. Después de reflexionar un poco accedió a hacerle caso.

**- Esta bien, maldita zebra, pero en 10 minutos pienso irme con ella-** sentenció la joven. Renji sonrió para sí, parecía que se llevaban realmente bien.

Después de estar dando vueltas por la parte delantera del quiosco Urahara, Misuki se enfado consigo misma.

_¿Pero qué me pasa?Solo se ha ido por un día, no tengo que comportarme así..._

Además recordó aquello que le había susurrado al oído, y sintió como enrojecía. Si seguia asi le iba a dar un ataque al corazón.

**- ¿Se puede saber en que estas pensando para ponerte roja tu sola?-** Era la voz de Irie- **mira que eres rarita**

La chico se giró enfadada.

**- ¿Y a ti que te importa?-** gritó ella furiosa porque su amiga la había descubierto.

La chica le miró ocn una ceja levantada, y sonrió maquiavelicamente.

**- Oh, no me digas, ¿estabas pensando en Shûhei?-** dijo con malicia, haciendo enfurecer más a su amiga

**- Si en el fondo te encanta que te pasen estas cosas, ¡deberias darme las gracias!-** añadió muy digna.

**- Bah, no se porqué piensas que a mi me pueda gustar el subcapitán,¡ si me pongo roja es porque me haceis pasar malos ratos!-** intentó justificarse como podia,

pero no era capaz de engañar a Irie.

**- Vaya-** dijo esta desilusionada- **¡qué desilusión para el pobre Hisagi!-** Dijo intentando parecer muy dramatica, y advirtió que Misuki la miraba interrogativa

**- El pobre chico está loquito por ti, no hay más que verlo ¡ Si no, no me rechazaria como esta mañana!-** y sonriendo malevolamente añadió

**- Por cierto ...¿Te dijo algo antes de irse?-** Vio como la chica se volvia a poner roja como un tomate.

**- Eh...-** comenzó a tartamudear recordando lo que el chico le había dicho- **pues... ¡pues claro que no! Vaya cosas imaginas, Irie-** y dando por terminada

aquella discusión se introdujo al Almacén Urahara seguida por la otra chica que se reía por lo bajo.

Renji vio entrar a una enfurecida y roja Misuki que se dirigia al campo de entrenamiento, seguida por Irie que se reía maliciosamente.

**- ¿se puede saber que pasa?-** Al ver a Misuki fulminar a Irie con la mirada, y la otra chica sentirse intimidada, retrocedió- **Será mejor que no bajes ahí**

si quieres conservar esa cabecita tuya.

Irie asintió, y se quedó en el salón con el muchacho.

**- Vamos a ver Irie, ¿que burrada has dicho?-** preguntó el chico muy bien a Misuki.

**- ¿Yo? ¡Nada!-** empezo la chica- **..bueno..a lo mejor la he puesto roja demasiadas veces seguidas y su cerebro no lo procesa-** dijo encogiendose de hombros.

El rostro del chico se iluminó repentinamente, y con una sonrisa miró a Irie.

**- Ven, voy a enseñarte algo-** y la tendió su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. La chica notó que sus latidos se aceleraban, y sin saliva para poder hablar,

asintió con la cabeza y tomó su mano. Su tacto era realmente cálido y acogedor. Una vez en pie, ella le miró interrogativa.

**- No hay que hacer nada de ruido , porque si no, date por muerta-** y la hizo una seña para que la se siguiese. Ella le hizo caso ¿Qué pretendía?

Empezaron a descender las escaleras hacía el sótano donde estaba Misuki entrenando, pero ¿no se supone que no debian bajar? Una vez abajo,

todo estaba cubierto de polvo que flotaba por la atmosfera, el lugar y los grandes peñascos estaban derruidos. ¿Se había producido un terremoto?

Irie miró a Renji, el cuál sonreía maliciosamente.

**- Verás-** dijo él en un susurro **- A Misuki no le gusta que le vean luchar cuando está enfadada.**

La chica volvió a mirar todo aquel desperfecto ¿Misuki había hecho eso? ¿Su Misuki? Abrió mucho los ojos y se puso detrás del chico.

**- ¿Estás loco o qué? ¿quieres que nos vea?-** dijo ella en voz baja alarmada.

El volvió a sonreír.

**- No te preocupes, no parece que este tan enfadada con todo esto.**

-¿S-Se puede enfadar más?- preguntó la chica horrorizada. Al ver al chico asentir no esperó mas y subio corriendo por las escaleras escandalizada,

seguida por Renji que reía por lo bajo.

De nuevo en el salón Irie recuperó la respiración.

**- ¡La próxima vez que quieras un suicidio colectivo avisa antes!-** dijo la chica, perdiendo los nervios- **¡¡Soy muy joven y sexy para morir!!-** gritò ella.

El se situó a su lado.

**- No lo dudo.-** y coemenzó a alejarse por el pasillo dirección a su cuarto.

La chica se quedó a cuadros.

_¡¿Qué?! _No sabia como tomarse aquello, definitivamente le faltaba un tornillo.

Vio salir a Misuki de su entrenamiento y se puso tensa

_Qué no nos haya visto abajo..Que no nos haya visto.._

La joven la saludó sonriendo y se encerró en el cuarto de baño para ducharse.

Urahara llegó a su quiosco acompañado de Yoruichi y ambos se pusieron en el salón a ver la tele despreocupadamente, junto con Irie y Renji.

Al rato, con la ropa cambiada y el pelo mojado apareció en la estancia.

**-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo va a volver, Urahara? **– preguntó la chica sin soportarlo más, pero intentando como si fuese algo casual,

para evitar comentarios de Irie, que después de haberla visto de aquella forma se contuvo a decir nada.

Urahara movió su abanico.

**-Tranquila mujer, en una hora ya habrá llegado y podrás seguir dándole sartenazos **– Irie no lo aguantó y se echo a reír**.**

Por su parte, Misuki alzó la cabeza y se alejo a su cuarto, y al ver que Renji también se reía le proporcionó un golpe.

**-Abarai, cállate **

– y furiosa se dirigió a su cuarto, de morros, y se echó a dormir, si es que lo conseguía

oOoOo

**- Shûuhei-san, la puerta Senkai está lista.-** Anunció un guardia

El chico asintió, y con la mariposa infernal a su lado ,entró.

Hisagi comenzó a correr el oscuro camino interdimensional pensando en la conversación mantenida con el líder del Gotei, no se fiaba de Urahara.

Ese viejo es más listo de lo que yo pensaba...

Ya llevaba medio trayecto recorrido cuando su mariposa infernal se desintegró por completo

- **¿¡Qué!?  
**  
Sin poder creerselo miró donde segundos antes revoleteaba el insecto.

**- ¡Es imposible!  
**  
Hisagi miró a sus alrededores intentando encontrar una explicación pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron por un estruendo.

El mecanismo de limpieza se activó y corrió hacía él aumentando su velocidad.

**- ¡¿Qué cojones está pasando?!-** Gritó Hisagi frustado, el objeto estaba casi encima de él, pensó en una centesima de segundo si desenvainar y enfrentarse

a él, pero sería inútil, su velocidad era exagerada.

Así que corrió como alma que lleva al diablo hacía el exterior, pero las sorpresas no acababan ahí, la Puerta Senkai estaba cerrándose

El pánico inundó su corriente sanguinea...Podía quedarse atrapado y morir destrozado por el mecanismo de limpieza.

Pero él era Hisagi Shûuhei, no moriría en ese estúpido lugar, aumentó su velocidad y comenzó a distinguir el claro cielo de Karakura

**- ¡Urahara, sal! ¡Problemas!-** Gritó Jinta desde el exterior del almacén, todos corriendo a dónde el chico.

**- Qué sucede.**

Jinta señaló el cielo, una puerta Senkai estaba abierta pero se iba cerrando poco a poco.

**- ¡Hisagi!-** exclamó Renji al reconocer a su amigo corriendo por el túnel

**- ¡Urahara-san, va a ser tragado! ¡ hay que hacer algo!-** exclamó Misuki repentinamente histerica

**- No daría tiempo...Confiad en él.-** dijo inseguro Kisuke

**- ¡Una mierda!-** gritó ida Misuki e hizo un amago de realizar su shunpo pero la palma de una mano chocó contra sus pulmones, ahogandola por un segundo.

**- I...Irie..-** susurró ahogada.

**- ¡Renji cogela!-** Ordenó Irie, el chico obedeció y la sujetó fuertemente inmovilizandola los brazos.

Los chicos miraron de nuevo al cielo rezando porque saliese

**- ¡ BANKAI!**

-¡¡¡ IRIE NO!!!- Gritaron Renji y Urahara al ver que la chica se había trasformado y a gran velocidad corría a la puerta Senkai.

**- ¡Irie vuelve!-** Gritó con la voz rota Misuki

Irie mientras surcaba los cielos le gritó a su amiga

**- ¡Juré que te protegería! ¡Yo no tengo nada que perder! ¡en cambio tú cuando salvé a Hisagi le matarás a polvos, perra!**

Misuki sonrió minimamente

**- ¡No tienes por que hacer esto!- **Gritó esta vez Renji.- **¡Regresa maldita sea! ¡No subestimes a Hisagi!**

- ¡Cierra el pico ,Shinigami!- y tras decir esto desapareció por el túnel que unia ambos mundos.

Era demasiado tarde, el gran objeto se le echaba encima y todavía no salía de ese agónico pasillo.

**- Maldita sea...- **Las piernas empezaban a fallarle.

**- ¿Problemas en el paraíso estreñido?-** Su voz, es ella.

EL miedo se caló entre sus huesos, ella estaba ahí, tenía que salir,

**- ¡Largate estúpida! ¡Vas a mo...-** Pero la frase quedo inconclusa, su cuerpo fue expulsado con violencia de esa dimensión. Ella le había pateado el trasero

**- ¡Le ha sacado!-** exclamó aliviada Misuki pero Kisuke miró la escena angustiado.

**- Mierda.**

Kisuke corrió hacía ellos pero todo paso muy rápido ,incluso para él. El sistema de limpieza de los mundos había salido a Karakura y se echaba encima de Hisagi,

Irie no lo dudó ni un segundo y se puso en medio.

Un gritó desgarró Karakura

**- ¡¡Irie!!-** Gritó Renji y corrió hacía ella

**- ¡¡ESTÚPIDA!!-** Gritó ido de dolor HIsagi al ver que su amiga tenía un brazo amputado , ella intentó sonreír pero el dolor era demasiado insoportable

Todavia se tenía que ocupar del objeto pero gracias a dios se encargó de ello otra persona.

**- ¡ GETSUGA TENSHOU!-** Una media luna oscura atravesó el problemático objeto.

**- I..Ichigo...-** susurró Irie agradecida, él la miro preocupado.

Irie iba cayendo al vacio desangrandose

**- ¡Ichigo coge a Hisagi!-** quien también estaba cayendo pero Hisagi consiguió mantener el equilibrio

HIsagi con los dientes apretados corrió hacia su amiga para cogerla

**- ¡no la cojas!-** Le alertó Ichigo, Kisuke e Ichigo se miraron, al fin se había manifestado. Ichigo pasó una mano por su cara y apareció su máscara hollow

A la velocidad de la luz cogió a Irie entre sus brazos, sus gritos se hacían más fuertes.

Renji impotente no sabía qué hacer.

**- ¡Rukia trae a Inoue ¡YA!-** le ordenó el a la mujer, ya que ella sabía donde vivia, ella asintió y corrió a buscarla.

**- Mierda... Ichi..Ichigo...algo está intentando matarme...-** susurraba con la voz distorsionada Irie

**- Lucha contra él ¡solo un poco más!-** Dijo Ichigo corriendo hacía el Almacén, la sangre salía a borbotones, los gritos crecían y consigo el dolor

Los ojos de la chica comenzaban a teñirse de rojo, su piel parpadeaba y dejaba mostrar una nívida máscara.

**- ¡Lucha Irie, maldita sea! ¡Hazlo por Misuki!-** exclamó Renji a su lado quien intentaba detener la hemorragía

Ichigo entró a una habitación vacia y la tendió sobre un futón, el cuál enseguida se tiñó de rojo.

Enseguida la chica comenzó a convulsionar, su cuerpo estaba siendo apoderado por el hollow, ella intentaba evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

**- ¡Salid de aqui!-** Ordenó Urahara

**- ¿Porque ha pasado esto Kisuke?-** preguntó Yoruichi

**- El insoportable dolor del brazo cercenado ha sido el detonante de su transformación**.- le explicó Kisuke tranquilamente.

Hisagi se maldijo a si mismo, ella estaba así por su culpa y por su culpa podía morir en el proceso

**- ¡MIERDA!¡ MIERDA!-** Gritó él fuera del almacén golpeando la pared

Renji salió segundos después a la entrada, Hisagi le vio empapado de sangre y con el rostro desencajado.

**- ¿¡Dónde esta la jodida Inoue!?-** Preguntó furioso, gracias al cielo, Kuchiki y Orihime doblaron la esquina en ese instante entrando a todo correr en el almacén.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que Inoue entrase a curarla, sólo Ichigo y Kisuke se habían quedado dentro. El resto estaban fuera cada uno llevandolo como podía.

Los gritos eran continuos y su voz se distorsionaba cada vez más pareciendo el grito de un monstruo.

Misuki no lo aguantó más y abordó la habitación de la chica, Irie tendida en el suelo tenía casi por completo reconstituido el brazo, sus convulsiones aumentaban

y el sudor empapaba el futón, Ichigo la sujetaba fuertemente evitando un posible ataque de ella hacía Inoue

**- Un poco más...**- susurraba Ichigo intentando darse esperanzas

**- ¡Irie!**

Misuki se abalanzó sobre ella intentando abrazarla pero Kisuke la apartó violentamente

**- ¡Puede matarte! ¡Ahora mismo está luchando contra su hollow!**

Los dientes de ella castañeaban con violencia, Irie estaba perdiendo la concentración, el hollow le estaba ganando terreno,

buscando fuerzas donde no había miró a su amiga y sonrió

**- Es..Esto...es una putada...Justo en ese br...brazo queria hacerme un tatuaje.-** susurró Irie a su amiga intentando distraerse, Misuki sonrió y se quitó una lágrima

que rodaba por su mejilla

**- Orihime te lo está curando...-** puntualizó ella, Irie miró a través del escudo anaranjado a su salvadora.

**- Gracias, Orihime-san...**

- No te preocupes, Hônjo-chan, saldrás de esta...- la ánimo ella con su acostumbradaa voz dulce

Irie sonrió nuevamente y un nuevo ataque convulsionó su cuerpo, sus manos se estaban convirtiendo en garras.

El reiatsu empezaba a salir descontrolado.

**- Inoue no quiero meterte prisa pero ¡curala ya!-** dijo ansioso Ichigo con la voz distorsionada debido a su máscara, sujetarla cada vez se hacía más dificil.

**- ¡Ya está!**

Ichigo alzó a Irie en sus brazos y corrió a la salida, Misuki corrió también.

**- ¡Espera! ¿A dónde te la llevas?-** Preguntó Misuki posicionandose al lado de Renji

**- No tengo tiempo para esto.-** Confesó Ichigo

Irie detuvo a Ichigo con su mano que cada vez era más parecida a una garra

**- Volveré...Te protegeré...Misuki...**

Un nuevo gritó atravesó la angustia del ambiente, su cuerpo perdia su forma original. Irie clavó sus garras en el brazo de Ichigo haciendole sangrar profusamente.

**- ¡¡Llevatela,ya!!-** Ordenó Kisuke, Ichigo obedeció y desapareció.


	9. Cápitulo 7

**Capitulo 7  
**

Irie desapareció en los brazos de Ichigo, y nadie sabía hacia donde se dirigían.

-**¡Irie! **– lloriqueó Misuki. Renji la puso una mano en el hombro, y la chica le miró – **Renji… ¿estará bien?**

-**Claro que sí tonta **– la intento animar este, pero la verdad, la última imagen que tenia de su amiga decía todo lo contrario

– **Lo que no entiendo… es por qué estas tardando tanto en ir a donde Hisagi** – continuó el chico para distraerla un poco.

Ella se giró buscando al otro chico, y lo encontró sentado en el suelo, con mirada furiosa mirando hacia el lugar por donde había estado el túnel minutos atrás.

Misuki tras dar un beso en la mejilla a Renji se dirigió al lugar en el que se encontraba Hisagi, y se sentó a su lado.

-**Hisagi… ¿estás bien? **– la chica se ponía tan nerviosa cuando estaba con él que no sabía exactamente qué decir. El la miró y sonrió muy a su pesar.

-**Hola Misuki** – dijo él – **vaya manera tan espantosa he tenido al volver **– comentó el chico

– **Seguro que esa loca se recupera pronto y enseguida está aquí picándote.**

-**Me alegro de que tú al menos estés bien, Hisagi** – y la chica se incorporó y se alejó, y sin decir nada, y se encaminó hacia un parque. Sabía que no debía irse sola sin decir nada,

pero no la importaba, necesitaba estar sola, alejada de todos los recuerdos que se la venían a la cabeza de Irie, y en aquel parque no había ningún recuerdo de ella.

Kisuke, junto a Yoruichi, comunicó a todas las personas que estaban en aquel lugar, desde Kuchiki hasta Hisagi, una nueva noticia.

-**He intentado volver a abrir el Senkai pero no he podido, las puertas están completamente bloqueadas** – dijo Urahara sin rodeos.

-**Entonces** – dijo Renji - **¿estamos aislados? ¿No podemos volver a la Sociedad de Almas?**

-**Exacto **– habló esta vez Yoruichi -**, suponemos que sea cosa de Aizen, para variar.**

Lo único que podemos hacer nosotros ahora es esperar a que en la Sociedad de Almas se den cuenta de lo sucedido e intenten solucionar el problema.

Tras la noticia, y todo lo sucedido, los jóvenes se fueron dispersando. Rukia e Inoue se fueron cada una a su casa, pensando en sus propios problemas y en si deberían visitar a Irie,

ya que ellas sí sabían a donde la había llevado Ichigo, pero descartaron esa idea. Por su parte, Urahara y Yoruichi desaparecieron, como de costumbre, quedando solos Renji e Hisagi.

oOooO

Ya era de noche cuando Ichigo llegó a su casa y tras saludar a su familia se dirigió a su cuarto, agotado. Rukia llamó al cabo de un rato a la puerta de su cuarto y entró, le vio sentado

en su cama, y ella se sentó a su lado.

-**¿cómo está Irie?** – le preguntó sin rodeos.

- **Bueno, cuando yo me he ido el hollow apenas daba ya señales, la he dejado en buenas manos, así que no creo que haya problemas pero **– confesó el chico

– **ha estado muy cerca de ser devorada por el hollow.** – Rukia le tomó una mano, preocupada – **Mañana iré a primera hora para saber cómo está,**

me quedaré allí todo el día supongo, tengo que ayudarla, además…

-**Te recuerda a ti** – adivinó la chica -**¿verdad? **– el chico asintió.

-**Sí, me recuerda bastante a mi y no sé, me duele verla en ese estado.**

Rukia le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-**Ya verás como todo sale bien, ahora solo descansa, Ichigo.**

Rukia abandonó su dormitorio para dejarle descansar tranquilamente, necesitaba recuperar fuerzas.

Cuando estaba atardeciendo, y todos estaban en silencio en el salón Urahara comiendo cualquier cosa, llego Rukia para hablar con ellos.

-**¡Rukia!**- dijo Misuki - **¿sabes algo de Irie? ¿Está bien?** – dijo la chica agarrando a la otra por el brazo.

- **De eso quería hablar** – contestó ella, aflojando el agarre de la chica – **¿está Urahara?**

-**Siempre a tus disposiciones, Kuchiki** – canturreo el hombre entrando al salón y sentándose –**Vamos Misuki, suelta a la pobre Rukia**. – La chica al darse cuenta la soltó algo avergonzada y se sentó entre Renji y Hisagi.

La joven recién llegada comenzó a contar lo que habló esa noche con Ichigo sobre como Irie ganó bastante terreno a su hollow, pero que aun no había terminado y que cómo una vez

sucediese eso y ella volviese en sí, el chico la ayudaría a controlar su Hollow interno. Mientras lo contaba, advirtió que todos los jóvenes estaban con un ánimo bastante alicaído ante la

ausencia de su amiga, y vio que Renji también estaba profundamente preocupado.

-**Ya veréis como en dos días la tenéis de vuelta** – sonrió la chica conciliadora. Misuki se levanto contenta y algo animada por las noticias.

-**Rukia, ¿quieres que te cocine algo?** – preguntó la chica emocionada por si a la otra joven también la gustaba su comida al igual que a Inoue. Hisagi no lo aguantó más y se puso a reír  
– **¡Shûhei cierra esa bocaza! Que tú no tengas un buen gusto culinario no quiere decir que los demás no lo tengan **– entrelazó su brazo con el de la otra chica

– **algún día vendrás arrastrándote pidiéndome que te cocine algo para comer** – y sin esperar reacción por parte del chico se alejo con Rukia hacia la cocina.

-**Ahora solo nos queda rezar por la pobre Kuchiki** – dijo él, malicioso – **espero que no la envenene.**

Cuando Rukia ya se iba a ir, se acordó de una cosa.

-**Ah, chicos, dentro de dos días en el instituto va a haber un festival, ya que estamos en primavera, y pos lo de los cerezos en flor y todo eso, os paso a buscar para que vayáis.**

La chica no les estaba dando opción a elegir, iban a ir si o si, por lo que no discutieron y se despidieron de ella.

oOoOo

Al de dos días, al mediodía, Rukia Kuchiki se dirigió al almacén Urahara.

-**¡Rukia! **– exclamó Hisagi al verla, como si de un fantasma se tratase – **es un milagro que estés viva** – enfadada, Misuki le proporcionó un pisotón y le fulminó con la mirada

-**¡Ah! ¡Eso ha dolido! **– la chica se hizo la sorda y comenzó a caminar al lado de Renji.

-**Empezáis muy pronto con vuestras chorradas** – se quejó el pelirrojo.

Misuki por su parte sonreía maliciosamente. Bien, si Hisagi quería guerra, tendría guerra.

En esta ocasión la chica iba con un vestido negro que la llegaba por encima de las rodillas, con un escote que la favorecía mucho y dejando parte de la espalda al descubierto.

Se dio cuenta de la cara que puso Hisagi cuando la vio por primera vez con aquella ropa. "_Genial"_ pensó la chica, "_se va a enterar de quién soy yo"._

Una vez en el instituto, se reunieron con Ichigo, Chado, Ishida e Inoue. Comenzaron a mirar aquel lugar, estaba decorado por todas partes con cintas de colores

y había confeti desparramado por el suelo. Misuki paseaba su mirada por los chicos de aquel sitio, y su rostro se iluminó al reconocer en un grupo al joven de la cresta

que estuvo a punto de golpearla. Simplemente perfecto.

-**Ahora vengo** – dijo a Renji – **no te preocupes.**

Y se alejó con paso despreocupado, pasando una mano por su cabello negro mientras iba en dirección de ese grupo.

-**¿Se puede saber que pretende? **– murmuró Hisagi extrañado.

Una chica de vestido y pelo negro, que resaltaban su palidez y el color verde de sus ojos, se situó frente al grupo de Kouga. Este al verla tardó un rato en recordar quién era ella.

-**Eh** – dijo el chico - **¿qué haces aquí?** – ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-**Te vi desde allí y quería disculparme por lo que te dije la otra noche** – dijo tiernamente mientras se situaba a su lado, calculando que Hisagi viese bien todo aquello

– **En realidad me encanta tu peinado **– terminó sonriéndole.

-**Kouga, me llamo Kouga** – dijo el chico algo nervioso.

-**Encantada, yo soy Misuki** – y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"_Prepárate, Shûhei, porque sólo acabo de empezar"_ Se sentó al lado del chico, muy cerca suyo, haciendo que sus brazos se rozasen.

-**Bueno **– continuó el chico ofreciéndola una gran copa llena a rebosar y tomando el otra – **la próxima vez que me llames eso, yo puedo llamarte Casper **– ella rio,

no tenía ni idea de que o quien era eso, pero tenía que cumplir su objetivo, y lo haría. Los dos comenzaron a charlar y a beber, ajenos en ocasiones al resto del grupo de amigos de Kouga.

En el otro lado, Hisagi les miraba con el ceño fruncido, ¿qué hacia Misuki? Llevaba ya demasiado tiempo allí con el chico de la cresta ¿Qué pretendía?

Inoue que estaba hablando con Rukia miró a su alrededor.

-**Oye Kuchiki, ¿no falta Tsuki?** – pregunto la chica. Su amiga se encogió de hombros, hacia un buen rato que la otra joven se había ido de allí hacia otro lugar

– **Bueno no importa** – dijo ella contenta – **¡vamos a sacar algunas fotos Kuchiki!**– y sacó el aparato de su bolso.

- **¡Kurosaki! Ponte al lado de Kuchiki, os voy a sacar unas fotos juntos.**

La chica se puso frente a la pareja, y sonriendo les sacó un par de fotografías.

-**Bien, ahora todos juntos. Ishida acércate mas a Kurosaki, vamos** – apremió la joven.

-**Ya estoy suficientemente cerca, Inoue. No necesito arrimarme más.**

Ichigo le envió una mirada asesina.

-**¿Qué has querido decir con eso?** – gruñó el joven.

-**Lo has oído perfectamente, no voy a repetírtelo** – y se ajustó las gafas.

Chado, situado tras ellos, silencioso como siempre, agarró a ambos jóvenes, y en un fuerte abrazo de oso quedaron retratados por Inoue.

Renji tomaba una copa tras otra, casi sin descanso, no podía evitarlo, era como si todas aquellas jarras de alcohol le llamasen a gritos.

-**Abarai, descansa un poco, te va a sentar mal** – le reprochó Hisagi – **Te advierto que yo no pienso llevarte hasta el almacén de Urahara.**

El joven pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada llena de una terrible tristeza.

-**¿serías capaz de dejarme por ahí tirado? **– Lloriqueó Renji - **¿Y si me secuestran? ¡Estaré indefenso!** – Siguió quejándose el chico

– **Y si me ocurre algo malo, recaeré sobre tu conciencia** – dictaminó. Y volvió a tomar otro trago.

-**¡Qué cara de mala hostia tienes! **– Soltó Renji, completamente borracho -**¿qué miras? **– y siguiendo la mirada de su amigo descubrió que es lo que le ponía de aquel humor

– **Ah, que jodida es la competencia, yo era tú y me espabilaba **– le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro

– **llévala esto de mi parte si quieres, no quiero romperlas** – y le entregó unas modernas gafas de sol negras con una franja naranja

– **y date prisa que parece que se van a comer los morros** – Hisagi se encrespo ¿Qué? Volvió a mirar a Misuki, su rostro estaba muy cerca del de el otro chico.

-**Joder **– maldijo el joven, y echó a correr.

Había bebido demasiado, mucho en realidad, y ya estaba demasiado borracha, no es lo que ella había planeado, pero bueno, ya daba igual, se lo estaba pasando en grande y recordó a su amiga Irie, y dio un largo trago en su honor. Notó que estaba más cerca de él y le dedicó una bonita y sugerente sonrisa, invitando al chico a probar sus labios. Él inclinó su rostro sobre el de ella, y puso una mano en la espalda de ella, sintiendo su piel desnuda. Y cuando sus labios comenzaron a rozarse algo les separó. Más bien alguien. Kouga miró estupefacto a aquel chico desconocido, reconociéndole por el 69 que llevaba en el rostro tatuado, el cual le propinó un fuerte puñetazo la otra vez que se vieron.

-**¡¡Misuki!! **– dijo Hisagi aparentemente tranquilo, sentándose entre ella y Kouga

– **Renji me dijo que le guardases sus gafas, el pobre está tirado ya por los suelos, creo que va a ir al quiosco arrastrándose **– se giró hacia el chico y le fulminó con la mirada – ****

Vaya, tú otra vez, ¿Qué tal, chaval?

Kouga meneó la cabeza

-**¿se puede saber que pasa contigo?** – Preguntó molesto - **¿no tenias otro momento mejor para venir?**

Hisagi le palmeo la espalda.

-**Mejor cállate, o te tendrás que entender conmigo como la otra vez** – le amenazó Hisagi.

Misuki se puso en pie como pudo.

-**ni se te ocurra tocarle, Shûhei, Kouga es un buen chico** – y tocándose los labios recordando cómo habían rozado los de Kouga, continuó hablando a duras penas

– **además estábamos teniendo una conversación muy interesante, ¡mira que llegas a ser inoportuno!**

-**¡pero qué dices!** – dijo el – **ibas a besarle.**

-I**ncorrecto **– dijo ella, moviendo su mano negativamente delante del rostro de Hisagi – **nos habíamos empezado a besar **– Hisagi no aguantaba más y se plantó delante de ella

-  
**¡por favor! No puedes decir en serio que te gusta ese tío** – dijo señalando a Kouga.

-**Eso es asunto mío, Shûhei** – sonrió ella – **lo siento Kouga, otro día terminamos de hablar** – y posó sus labios sobre los de él – **Adiós, Kouga** – y comenzó a andar, intentando ir en línea recta.

-**¡Misuki!** –gritó Hisagi.

-**Oh, vamos, ¿Qué pasa ahora?** – Dijo ella parándose – **no me digas que estas, eh… ¿celoso?** – sus palabras salían como podían de su boca, con esfuerzo, ya que debido a su borrachera la costaba hablar con claridad. Mientras decía eso recorrió con un dedo la camisa de él. Y esta vez fue Hisagi el que se sonrojó, y ella sonrió complacida –**Misión cumplida** – dijo devolviéndole las gafas de Renji. La chica se fue contenta hacia Inoue tambaleándose, dejando a sus espaldas a Hisagi.

La fiesta ya llegó al final, y los chicos se retiraban, Renji y Misuki iban más recatados, ya que apenas podían andar.

-**No me extrañaría de que fuesen familia realmente** – comentó Ishida mientras se ponía bien sus gafas.

Hisagi caminaba serio en la parte delantera del grupo, pensando, enfadado, en lo que había hecho la chica. Renji se desplomó en el suelo, no podía ni andar.

-**Chado… ¡Chado!** – Gritó Misuki – **¿puedes llevarle? Yo no puedo con él** – el chico asintió y cargó con el pelirrojo, que comenzaba a dormirse.

Misuki, que iba la ultima, notó algo extraño ¿se trataba de un hollow? "bah, ya no sé ni donde estoy, no creo que sea eso". Y entonces, algo la agarró con fuerza. Sí que había un hollow al fin y al cabo, y la tenía entre sus garras. La chica gritó.

-**Ah, mierda, no puedo transformarme en Shinigami.** – empezó a forcejear pero era totalmente inútil.

Una espada atravesó al hollow de arriba abajo, destruyendo al monstruo, el pelo naranja de Ichigo resplandeció. Ella cayó aparatosamente al suelo. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada se encontró con Hisagi al lado suyo, que la miraba preocupado.

-**Solo son rasguños** – dijo él – **¿puedes levantarte?**

Ella asintió con la cabeza pero volvió a caer al suelo, estaba demasiado cansada. Lo intentó otra vez, pero esta vez unos brazos la sujetaron.

-**¿Hisagi?** – el la sonrió y ella se sonrojó.

-**Me alegra ver que vuelves a ser la de siempre, y no la perversa de esta tarde** – y sin dejarla protestar la cogió en brazos y la llevó así todo el camino.

Cuando pasaron al lado de Ichigo y Rukia ella le tiro del cabello al chico y le dio las gracias, y se terminó quedando dormida, al igual que Renji, entre los brazos de Hisagi.

**- Urahara, ya hemos llegado.-** anunció Ichigo abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a Chado con Renji e Hisagi con Misuki

**- Bienvenidos...Oh, parece que estos dos jovenes no saben beber.-** apreció sonriente él.

- **Ya ves, y estos dos haciendo de mulas de carga. Si no saben beber que no beban.-** Ishida dio su discursito matutino

**- Oe, tampoco es tan malo Quincy.-** le contestó Hisagi aún sosteniendo a Misuki en los brazos

**- Claro como el lleva a la chica no hay problema.-** Dejó caer Ichigo

Hisagi hizo como que olisqueaba el ambiente

**- Huelo a envidia...-** Y fue a acostar a su compañera.

**- ¿Me dicen dónde está el cuarto de Abarai, por favor?-** preguntó Chado con su voz rotunda

**- Si, ven.-** le dijo Rukia.- **Ichigo yo me quedaré esta noche aqui para cuidar de Renji ¿Te importa?**

- Claro que no, esta bien. Así no te quedas sola en la casa, además tengo que ir a ver a Irie. Nos vemos- Ichigo fue a despedirse de Rukia con un discreto beso

pero ella le apartó rápidamente, Inoue desvió la mirada triste.

**- Ehmm... Me voy**

- Voy contigo Kurosaki.- dijo Ishida, él le miró extrañado

**- Vale pero tú camina por detrás, no quiero que nos vean juntos.-** Le picó Ichigo

- **¡ Eso debería decir yo Kurosaki!-** Saltó el Quincy molesto

**- Yo también voy con vosotros.-** dijo Sado tras dejar a Renji durmiendo

**- Y yo...**

- ¡Inoue! ¿Así te llamabas,no?- Preguntó Hisagi apareciendo detrás suya

**- S...Si..-** contestó extrañada

**- Estaba yo aqui pensando...-** Comenzó HIsagi rascandose la barbilla

**- Peligro.-** Se mofó Ichigo y salió escopetado cuando Hisagi le lanzó un plato

**- ¿Puedes curar la borrachera?**

Inoue se quedó a cuadros e imitando su gesto pensativo contestó.

**- No lo sé, nunca nadie se había puesto borracho**

- ¡Pues probemos!- dijo emocionado Hisagi, la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hacía la habitación de Misuki

**- ¡Vaaale!-** contestó ella alegremente

**- Vaya...Parece que se divierten esos dos...-** se dijo Rukia aunque realmente no sabía qué pensar de la ''genial'' idea de Shûuhei.

Rukia decidida se encaminó a la habitación de Renji, de allí no se movería sin antes arreglar las cosas con él, le doliá mucho esa situación y no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza

**- Renji..¿estás despierto?-** susurró Rukia insegurada asomandose por la puerta, él dejo caer el brazo que tapaba sus ojos y la miró

Una mirada llena de nostalgia. Esto sólo hizo que Kuchiki se sintiese peor, no sabía si entrar, su determinación flaqueaba

**- Adelante.-** Le invitó él, ella sonrió timidamente. Era un avance

Se sentó al lado de él, cogió un paño mojado y lo dejó sobre su frente

**- Estoy borracho no enfermo.**

- Perdón... No se que se hace en estos casos.- Se disculpó ella y retiró la toalla, él le asió de la muñeca. Ambos se miraron profundamente

**- Nunca me amarás ¿verdad?-** al final la dijo lo que hacía tiempo le correía por dentro, Rukia se soltó de su agarre sutilmente y apretó los puños contra sus rodillas

**- No, lo siento Renji.**

Aunque estaba preparado para esas palabras, oirlas de su boca se hacía más duro sobrellevarlo, suspiró pesadamente intentando sacar todo su dolor

Rukia le miró con los ojos annegados en lágrimas, él se sintió peor

**- De acuerdo, tengo que superarlo, sólo dame tiempo por favor. Pero me gustaria conservar tu amistad, si eso es posible...-** dijo él evitando mirarla

**- ¡Claro que sí Renji! ¡Tú eres muy importante para mi! ¡Eres mi familia!-**exclamó ella emocionada, hasta ese momento había evitado el contacto directo con él

para no hacerle más daño pero no pudo evitar abrazarle, él la acarició el pelo y cerró los ojos intentando memorizar ese momento

**- Ahora descansa, borracho.-** dijo Rukia arropandole, él sonrió minimamente

**- ¡Dejadme dormir cojones!-** Gritó Misuki en la habitación de al lado, Renji y Rukia suspiraron resignados.

**- ¿Hisagi,no?-** preguntó Renji adivinando

**- Sí...**- asintió Rukia

**- Se le ha pegado el caracter de Irie...-** susurró Renji tirandose de nuevo en el futón y sonrió recordandola

**- ¡Tsuki-san! Estamos intentando curarla -** Se excusó Inoue aplicandola su escudo

**- ¡Eso! ¡No seas arisca coño! -** La apoyó Hisagi

**- ¡Estoy borracha no herida de guerra! ¡Ahora salid antes de que os desolle vivos!-** exclamó Misuki arremangandose

Y así cayó la noche sobre ellos dejando pasar el tiempo para amanecer de nuevo, otro día se avecinaba...

Hisagi estaba desayunando con Kisuke, ambos hablaban sobre el extraño suceso de el bloqueo de las puertas Senkai.

Misuki y Renji todavía estaban acostados.

**- Tiene pinta de ser una emboscada.-** Comentó HIsagi, Kisuke asintió de brazos cruzados

**- Aizen está tramando algo, quiere asegurarse la victoria en la batalla final, me preguntó qué sera...-** Urahara reveló sus pensamientos ante el Shinigami

Hisagi le miró serio, Urahara estaba en lo cierto seguramente, pero ¿qué pretendía exactamente?

Mientras pensaban en eso, la puerta se abrió ruidosamente, y ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Irie,

que estaba con algunas vendas todavía, pero parecía recuperada.

**- ¡¡Arriba las manos esto es un atraco!!-** Gritó la chica riendose a carcajadas

**- Me rindo..-** dijo Urahara levanto las manos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja

- **Irie...-** Hisagi no daba crédito a lo que veía, verla plantada en la puerta mirandole, tan sonriente como si no hubiese sufrido nada por su culpa, pero si la abrazaria

o le diria todo lo que le echo de menos seguramente le patearia el trasero, Hisagi pensando en eso sorbió de su taza de café y dijo el muy digno

**- Adiós a la tranquilidad...**

- ¿¡Como osas decir eso estreñido de mierda!?- Le reprendió ella acercandose peligrosamente a él, HIsagi sonrio en su fuero interno.

_Cómo echaba de menos ese insulto..._

- **No grites tanto desquiciada, hay gente durmiendo**

- ¡GRITO TODO LO QUE ME DA LA GANA!- Volvió a vociferar ella dando saltos y su humor cambió de nuevo, Kisuke miraba esta escena tapandose los oídos

**- ¡Hisagi te e echado mucho de menos! ¡echaba de menos tus brazos, tu pecho, tu 69!-** dijo ella encima abrazandole y tocandole el culo

**- ¡No me toques el culo pervertida!-** exclamó él pero antes de que la sangre llegase al rio Kisuke hizo la pregunta del millón.

**- ¿Dónde has estado Irie-san?-** él como siempre muy educado y respetuoso, Irie giró a verle y se puso muy seria

**- ¡Eso es un secreto, Kisuke!-** dijo ella susurrandole, HIsagi sonrió divertido, parecia una niña pequeña

**-De acuerdooo...-** dijo sin molestarse Urahara con su habitual humor y se levantó mientras se encaminaba a una de las habitaciones añadió.

**- A la próxima dale recuerdos a Hiyori de mi parte...**

Irie sintió la nota emotiva del tendero en su voz, ella asintió seria.

Unos feroces pasos se abrieron camino por el pasillo. Eran unos despeinados Renji y Misuki, con la peor de las caras que habían mostrado jamás

**-¿¡Se puede saber que son esos gritos a estas horas!? **– gritaron los dos a la vez**.**

**-**

**¡¡Irie!! **– Gritó Misuki **-¿qué haces encima de Hisagi? ¡No seas pervertida! **–****

La chica furiosa como siempre que veía a Irie tonteando con Hisagi se dirigió hacia ella con una mirada asesina, pero termino abrazándola

**-¡Eres tonta! Te he echado mucho de menos.**

**-Misuki ¿por qué tienes esos pelos de loca? **– Preguntó la joven, y mirando a Renji, que también tenía un aspecto parecido gritó

**- ¡serás zorra! ¡Te has estado tirando toda la noche a Renji en mi ausencia y estando Hisagi presente!**

La chica enrojeció por completo.

**-No seas descerebrada y ¡no me grites! ¡Me va a explotar el cerebro! **– y se fue a la cocina agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Irie se quedó perpleja.

**-¿Se puede saber que ha pasado aquí? Me voy dos días y la pobre enloquece mas **– y señaló a Hisagi acusándole

**-¿Se puede saber que la has hecho? O mejor… ¿Qué no la has hecho?**

Renji se paso una mano por el pelo revuelto y se sentó en el suelo al lado de los dos chicos.

**-Irie, por favor, no grites tanto **– dijo angustiado**.**

-Est**án de resaca los dos **– explicó Hisagi al ver el desconcierto de la chica

**-¿Qué? Joder que malos amigos, aprovecháis que no estoy para iros de fiesta sin mí. **– se quejó ella **- ¡malas personas!**

**-Y mejor no quieras saber lo que pasó ayer **– dijo Hisagi resignado cuando Misuki volvia a entrar con su desayuno y el de Renji.

**-****¿A qué te refieres Hisagi? **– preguntó Misuki –**Solo nos tuvisteis que traer a Renji y a mi porque no pod****íamos andar, no fue para tanto **– dijo resignada**.**

Misuki le dejo su comida a Renji, dejo la suya propia y acto seguido fue hacia Irie y la quitó de encima de Hisagi fulminándola con la mirada y se sentó en su sitio.

**-¿Qué a qué me refiero? **– dijo el con un timbre algo rencoroso en el fondo de su voz que intentaba ocultar – **Pues me refiero a cuando te liaste con el tío ese**

Irie miró con la boca abierta a Misuki, la cual se había sonrojado y miraba perpleja al chico.

**-¡Misuki! ¿Es eso verdad? **– preguntó Irie que no lo podía soportar – **Hisagi yo te consuelo** – pero la chica la agarro por los pelos **-¡ay!**

**-Yo no me acuerdo de eso **– dijo Misuki **- ¿Y tú Renji? **– preguntó la chica buscando algo de apoyo. Ella no podría haber hecho algo así. El joven pelirrojo se revolvió el pelo intentando recordar.

**-Pues… creo que fui yo el que le aviso a Hisagi de que estabas...eh… con el chico ese **– ella abrió mucho los ojos al recordar la imagen de ella besando al otro chico delante de Hisagi.

**-Irie **– dijo Hisagi – **esta vez si que te dejo consolarme –** la chica captó lo que pretendía Hisagi y le siguió el juego.

**-Genial **– dijo Irie contenta – **pues cuando quieras –** dijo acercándose a él**.**

Misuki no sabía qué hacer, y dirigió una mirada alarmada a Renji, el cual en ese momento se estaba levantando y se dirigió hacia los otros dos.

**-Bien, ya basta por ahora, son muchas idioteces en poco tiempo **– y agarró a Irie y se la llevo por el pasillo**.**

-Pero tengo que consolarle ¡Hisagi! –berreó ella, pero no servía para nada.

Misuki se levantó en silencio y recogió sus desayunos y se fue cabizbaja a la cocina, intentando recordar más cosas de la tarde anterior, seguida por la mirada de Hisagi.

**-Renji suéltame **– protestó Irie – **desde luego que mal amigo eres, solo iba a consolar un poquito al pobre Hisagi –** dijo ella**.**

Se encontraban en el fondo del pasillo, y Renji ya la había soltado y la miraba fijamente, la chica al darse cuenta comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, ya casi ni recordaba que se sentía al estar a solas con él**.**

**-Irie… -** comenzó él acercándose más – **yo también te he echado de menos.-**

Y sus labios se juntaron con los de la chica, mientras que con sus brazos la abrazaba fuertemente. Ella no sabia que hacer, pero terminó correspondiéndole al beso**.**

–**Bienvenida de nuevo.**

Irie respiraba como podía, no podía creer lo que le acababa de pasar ¿a qué venía eso? ¿acaso era un sueño suyo? Le volvió a mirar y sintió su aliento chocar con su rostro,

era demasiado real para ser un sueño.

Vio como él volvía a inclinarse sobre ella para besarla de nuevo pero ella se aparto suavemente de él.

Irie acarició la mejilla del chico, tan tierno detalle le pillo por sorpresa a Renji, a gusto con el contacto de la chica acarició su mano.

_**-¿ me quieres**_?- Irie hizo acopio de todo su valor para preguntarselo, si no lo hacía luego las consecuencias serían funestas para ella

La mano de Renji se quedó congelada en el camino, él sabía que no la amaba, Rukia estaba en su corazón.

Incomodo con sus verdaderos pensamientos,desvio la mirada de los ojos de ella.

Ni un ''no'' hubiera sido más claro, Irie intentó sonreír.

_**- Eso creía....-**_ La chica decidió que esa seria la ultima vez q staria tan cerca de él, rozó sus agrietados labios con su dedo indice y le besó dulcemente en ellos,

ese sabor se quedaria permanentement grabado en su paladar, esa sensación estaba segura

que nunca mas la volveria a sentir asi que alargó el contacto con el chico, el asió su nuca profundizando el beso.

Esa chica podia volverle loco con su comportamiento y a la misma vez dejarle completamente confuso, eso era lo que le excitaba de ella

Ella temblando como una hoja se separó de él

Le ponia nerviosa, de eso se daba perfectamente cuenta Renji pero de lo que no se daba cuenta era de

la magnitud de los sentimientos de ella, Irie finalmente se separó de él, se mantuvo en cunclillas y apoyo su frente con la de él

Aspiró y embargada por la emoción y la tristeza del momento habló.

_**-Adiós Renji.-**_ Era una despedida, ella no se iba a ningún lado solo su corazón se alejaria de el hombre q amaba


	10. Cápitulo 8

**Cápitulo 8  
**

Los cuatro chicos se dirigian al instituto en el que Urahara les acababa de ingresar, que era el mismo al que iban Ichigo y compañía.

Por supuesto, todos llevaban aquel uniforme tan singular.

**-Que alguien me recuerde tener unas palabritas con Urahara -** dijo Hisagi **- esta ropa es insoportable.**

**  
-Pero que dices, si estás muy guapo -** dijo Irie mirándole de arriba a abajo **-¿a que sí, Misuki?**

La aludida se volvió para ver a Hisagi con aquel uniforme, y volvio a mirar al frente para que no hiciese o dijese algo que la sonrojase.

**  
-le queda igual que a los demás -** sentenció ella**.**

**-Ah Misuki no seas cruel - **dijo Irie bromeando **- Hisagi no te preocupes que te queda de muerte -** y diciendo eso aprovechó para tocarle el culo

**-¡Irie! te e dicho que no me toques el culo -** protestó el chico.

**-Seguro que si fuese Misuki no decias nada -** le acusó Irie**.**

-¡Ya basta! - gritó esta roja entera, que terminó acelerando el paso.

Irie e Hisagi se miraron y chocaron los puños**.**

Renji por su parte caminaba sin hablar con nadie. Seguía dandole vueltas a lo sucedido con Irie y además ¿Por qué se comportaba ahora así con él?¿Por qué le ignoraba?

Se sintió furioso, el quería que la chica le tratase del mismo modo que trataba a Misuki o a Hisagi, pero ahora simplemente le ignoraba y eso le frustraba profundamente,

definitivamente no entendia a aquella chica**.**

Una vez dentro del Instituto Karakura, los chicos llegaron al aula que les habian asignado, a través de los movimientos de Urahara, y en ese aula,

también estaba Ichigo y los demás compañeros.

**-Atención chicos -** dijo la profesora **- hoy tenemos que recibir a cuatro nuevos compañeros, se que es algo irregular a esta altura del curso pero recibirlos bien -  
**  
y la mujer abrió la puerta dejandoles pasar. Entraron por orden Renji, seguido de Misuki que miraba a la gente con curiosidad y después iban Irie con Hisagi.

Chicos, sed bienvenidos, podeis escoger en esos sitios vacios, sentaros en el que más os apetezca.

**-Gracias profe -** dijo Irie con su habitual descaro y se sentó en un sitio libre al lado de Keigo Asano, y delante de Inoue, a la que saludo con la mano.

Misuki vio a Kouga en una de las mesas, detrás de la compañera de Inoue, y dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo a Hisagi se sentó al lado del chico y detrás de Inoue,

a la que dio un suave tirón de pelo y la pregunto si habia traido comida.

Hisagi al reconocer a Kouga y ver que Misuki se sentaba a su lado no perdió el tiempo y se sentó justo detrás suyo, y a su lado se sentó Renji,

imaginando los terribles dias venideros que podian acercarse.

**- ¡Siiiiii! ¡Dos chicas preciosas han llegado a nuestra clase!-** Exclamó Keigo dando palmadas de emoción

**- Hola, soy Keigo ¡Encantado de conocerte preciosa!-** dijo él emocionado y tendiendole la mano a Irie

**- ¡Hooooooola! Yo soy Irie ¡ Dos besos guapetón!-** La chica se sentó encima de su mesa y le dio dos besos

**- Demasiado para mí...-** susurró Keigo viendose en el paraíso

Un ruido extraño parecido al de un hámster produjo una joven al lado de Irie, ella miró a su izquierda y una pelirroja con unas extravagantes gafas la miraba sonrojada

a los pechos.

**- ¿A dónde coño miras puerca?-** Gruñó Irie

**- Se avecinan problemas...-** Susurró Ichigo viendo la reacción de Irie, Hisagi se giró interrogante, apenas la conocía.

Ichigo adivino su expresión.

**- Digamos que dónde estuvimos a pesar de estar medio muerta tuvo tiempo de sacar su cáracter con otra parecida a ella.-** Suspiró Ichigo atormentado

por los gritos de Irie e Hiyori.

**- ¡Tus pechos son geniales!¡ Abrázame!**

- La va a matar...- susurró Hisagi cerrando los ojos al ver el ceño fruncido de la chica

**- ¡Quita de aqui bicho! ¡No me sobes! ¡100% heterosexual! ¿te queda claro?-** Gritó ella encima aplastandola la cara contra su mesa

Renji evitó mirar la escena y se puso a mirar por la ventana, esa chica a la que ya había besado dos veces para variar estaba armando escándalo y Rukia estaba detrás suyo.

**- Esto...Renji..**

-¿Uhm?- Renji se giró a ver quien le hablaba,Ichigo.

**- ¿Por qué estaís aqui?-** Preguntó el al pelirrojo, con la esperanza de que le respondiera. No estaba seguro si estaba perdonado

Renji miró largamente a Ichigo y seguido a Rukia quien miraba la escena con angustia, pensó para sí que Ichigo estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo porque todo

fuera normal, por Rukia. EL decidió hacer lo mismo, total, tenía que olvidarla. Estaba seguro que Ichigo cuidaria muy bien de ella

**- Verás...- **Comenzó a decir Renji con su varonil voz

**- ¡Hónjo-san saque la cabeza de la señorita Chizuru de la papelera!**

Irie terminó obedeciendo a la profesora y dejó a la chica respirar.

**-Qué raro **– dijo Hisagi – **Irie dando la nota. –**la chica se giró y comenzó a discutir con el hasta que la profesora les volvió a llamar la atención.

Renji suspiró, tener que soportar eso 24 horas todos los días era un verdadero suplicio. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Ichigo y Rukia, dispuesto a contarles el motivo de su presencia en el instituto a pesar de los gritos.

**-A sido cosa de Urahara **– comenzó el chico**.**

_**...Flash Back...**_

**-Chicos, chicos **– les llamó la atención Urahara, mientras movía su abanico – **dejar de discutir un momento y escuchadme. –** Misuki sonrojada se sentó mientras Irie se reía, Hisagi sonreía maliciosamente y Renji se sentaba resignado.

**-¿Qué sucede, Urahara? **– preguntó el pelirrojo.

**-Bien, veréis chicos, la aparición de numerosos hollow alrededor del Instituto de Karakura a provocado ya varias muertes de jóvenes estudiantes, así que Yoruichi y yo hemos pensado **– y mirando uno a uno a los chicos añadió – **que vosotros ir****éis al instituto, de estudiantes. En vuestras habitaciones están vuestros uniformes-  
**  
y sonriendo terminó – **Espero que me traig****áis buenas notas **– y moviendo su abanico se retiró, dejándoles solos.

_**...Fin Flash Back...**_

-Así que fue por culpa de los hollow… – _**dijo Ichigo, pero un golpe le devolvi**__**ó a la realidad.**_

-¡Ichigo Kurosaki! – _**Grit**__**ó la profesora volviéndole a golpear con la libreta en la cabeza**_

– _**estoy harta de llamaros la atenci**__**ón. ¡Y no me distraigas al nuevo estudiante! – **__**el joven se tap**__**ó la cabeza con las manos para evitar más golpes y refunfuñó por lo bajo**_

Misuki dibujaba garabatos en su cuaderno aburrida cuando notó la presencia de varios hollow en aquel recinto, se giró y vio que la reacción de sus compañeros era la misma pero… ¿cómo acabar con ellos en medio de clase de matemáticas? Una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

-Perdone profesora. ¿Podría ir a la enfermería? – _**dijo con voz d**__**ébil. La mujer la miró extrañada.**_

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Ahora no puedo explicárselo – _**hizo una mueca de dolor algo teatral. La mujer que ve**__**ía en ella a una chica responsable y aun no la conocía, la dejo ir.**_

-Está bien, pero que alguien te acompañe.

Misuki se giró para decirle a Renji que fuese con ella pero Hisagi ya estaba en pie a su lado agarrándola del brazo, la chica se sonrojó ante su contacto.

-Uf, debe de tener incluso fiebre, está roja – _**dijo el arrastr**__**ándola detrás de sí, mientras ella se sonrojaba más. Renji se levantó y les siguió, al igual que Ichigo y Rukia ante la incrédula mirada de la profesora.**_

¿A dónde vais todos? ¡Con uno basta! – _**pero ya estaban por el pasillo.**_

Por su lado, Irie hab_**ía tomado su forma de Shinigami y se reunió con sus compañeros que aun estaban en sus gigais.**_

_**-Idiota – **__**la dijo Hisagi cuando la vio – no tenias que haber salido de tu gigai, ahora pensaran que est**__**ás muerta.**_

Irie le miró con la cara bien alta y de forma despectiva.

-Bah, la tia esa no se va a dar cuenta, venga, que sois unos lentos.

La cabeza del gigai de Irie cayó sobre la mesa de la clase, todos miraron extrañados en dirección a ella. Inoue pensaba como arreglarlo

**- ¡Estúpida!-** Le reprendió furioso Ichigo

**- Lo...Lo siento...-** La aludida se rascó la cabeza nerviosa

**- ¡Irie Honjo castigada despues de clase por quedarte dormida!-** exclamó la profesora tirandola una tiza a la cabeza

**- ¿¿¡¡¡QUEEEEE!!!!??..** **Me va a oír esa malfollada.-** Irie intentó volver a su gigai pero Renji la agarró del cuello de su hakama y la arrastró con el resto

**- Deja de comportarte como una puta cría, madura de una vez. Somos Shinigamis no niños.-** Renji la miró enfadado y por primera vez desde que había llegado allí

la habían echado la bronca en serio. Ella se sintió fatal, miró a los demás y vio en sus rostros que el pelirrojo tenía razón.

_Ah...Me siento realmente estúpida..._

_**- **_**Rukia da las posiciones de los hollows por favor.-** Pidió Irie sin saber qué decir

Rukia asintió y miró el móvil.

**- Parece que se mueven en grupos...Hay ...1...2...**

-Chicos, ya estamos aqui, nos costó que nos dejaría salir.- Dijo Inoue mientras corría hacía ellos

**- No hacía falta...-** le dijo Ichigo a Inoue

**- 5 masas hay exactamente.-** Calculó Rukia

**- Bien, iremos en parejas.-** Dijo Ichigo**- Hisagi y Rukia juntos, Chado e Ishida, yo con Misuki, Renji con I...**

- Inoue tú conmigo.- Ordenó Irie, la sanadora pestañeó sorprendida y asintió, corriendo para alcanzarla

Renji chasquéo la lengua furioso.

Ichigo y Misuki encontraron al primero grupo de Hollows.

**- ¿Qué significa esto...Gillians?-** Misuki e Ichigo se quedaron estupefactos

**- El radar interpretó que eran hollows más debiles...-** susurró Rukia a Hisagi en otra zona

**- Algo anda realmente mal...-** se dijo a si mismo Ishida e invocó a su arco.

**- ¡¡Aulla Zabimaru!!-** a Renji parecía ser que era al único que no le importaba ese extraño detalle.

Irie e Inoue alzaron sus cabezas para observar en toda su plenitud a los Gillians

**- Fiu...Son enormes...- **susurró Irie

**- ¿Nunca habías visto uno Irie-san?**

-No.- Inoue escuchó eso sorprendida.

**- Inoue...No necesito tu ayuda, vete a ayudar a otro que si la necesite....**

- Pero tú me dijiste que viniese...

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó ella observando a sus oponentes.

**- Son muchos Irie-san.-** Inoue intentó convecerla por todos los medios

**- Nah, vete , Orihime.-** Irie la dedicó una gran sonrisa

Inoue la miró por última vez y corrió hacia el compañero más cercano

_**- Hahahaha ¡Estás deprimida Irie-san! Ahora eres un blanco muy fácil...**_ El hollow interior de Hônjo la habló

**- Lo sé**

_**- Hahaha si que estás mal, no a habido miedo en tu voz al sentirme...**_

Irie le ignoró, desenfundó su Zanpakutôh y sin ganas empezó a luchar.

**- Son bastantes, yo me encargo Misuki.**

- ¿Te crees que soy una inútil Kurosaki?- preguntó ella enfadandose por momentos

**- Yo..No queria decir eso...-** Ichigo se rascó la nuca , sonriendo nerviosamente

**- Somos un equipo asi que adelante, Crece Ginzuishou.-** Su fiel compañera la escuchó y tomó su verdadera forma

**- ¡Getsuga Tenshou!-** el primer gillian fue cortado en dos por el poderoso ataque del Shinigami Sustituto, MIsuki no se quedó atrás y devoró al siguiente con su Zanpakutôh.

Irie miraba pasmada a los Hollows, avanzaban hacía ella a paso muy lento. Su aspecto era terrorifico pero sus reflejos no eran gran cosa y pensaba morir contra ellos...

Dejó de prestarles atención y miró a el cielo que siempre observaba, esa sensación de pureza le caló en los huesos una vez más.

_Son tan libres..._

Al fin había tomado su decisión, Renji le había abierto los ojos. _**Somos shinigamis,no niños.**_ Cierto y ella no quería ser una shinigami ,quería vivir como una humana normal y corriente.

Y eso sólo lo podía conseguir muriendo así se reencarnaría en una humana, pensó en Misuki pero la culpabilidad no la iba a arrollar porque perdería su memoria en su vida humana.

_SOy una egoísta..._

Pero Misuki tenia mucha gente quien la protegía, estaría bien.

Y ...¿Cuál sería el futuro para ella? Seguramente moriría sucumbida bajo el poder de su hollow y eso desencadenaría un caos en el que sus amigos podrían estar involucrados,

no tenía derecho a hacerles pasar por aquello. Por otra parte seria deshonroso que sus amigos vieran que se hubiera suicidado al ver ni una marca de defensa en el campo de batalla,

tenían que pensar que había muerto asesinada, asi que asió debilmente su katana y arremetió contra un Gillian, su poco esfuerzo no le ocasionó ni un rasguño.

Los GIllians iban juntandose, formando un grupo compacto y la chica estaba en medio de ellos.

_Perfecto._

_**- ¡**_**Abarai-kun!-** Inoue saludó dulcemente al Shinigami que estaba ahora mismo convirtiendo en polvo a otro HOllow más

**- ¿Inoue? ¿Qué haces tú aqui?-** Preguntó sorprendido y de un golpe de Zabimaru acabó con 4 Gillians.

**- ¡Hónjo-san me dijo que me fuera!-** gritó ella para hacerse oír con el estruendo de la batalla

**- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Porqué?-** Renji frunció el ceño extrañado

**- No lo sé, supongo que quería acabar con ellos sola.-** Intentó deducir ella

**- Absurdo. Ella nunca ha luchado contra Gillians, no sabe como actúan.-** le contestó Renji

**- Eso me dijo...**

- ¿Qué? ¿ y aún así te has ido?- Renji se volteó para mirar a la chica, la dirigó una mirada de reproche.

**- Esto es muy extraño ..¿Para qué te pide que vayas con ella para luego echarte?**

- Eso pensé yo...- dijo débilmente Inoue

_Algo se me escapa...-_ Pensó Renji al acabar con una tanda más de Gillian, apenas le quedaban 10.

**- Abarai-kun...Tengo un mal presentimiento... Estaba extraña...**

- ¿cuántos Gillians eran?- preguntó Renji empezandose a preocupar

**- Superaban la veintena...**

- Dish... Son muchos pero en su forma Bankai los vencerá con facilidad.- El pelirrojo intentó no preocuparse más de la cuenta pero estaba siendo una misión imposible.

¿Porqué no decidió ir con Misuki? Ella era su amiga ¿no? ¿Por que fue con INoue? Dios.. esa mujer era tan fácil de convencer, Renji al instante se dio cuenta de una cosa

¡Eso es! Eligió a Inoue porque no sabe decir que no....

**- No puede ser...-** Una terrible idea se le estaba cruzando por la mente, acabó con los últimos hollows en un par de estocadas.

**- ¿Qué pasa Abarai-kun?**

- ¡Nada! Parece ser que Ichigo ya ha terminado ¡Vete con él , igual está herido!- Y Renji corrió hacía la dirección que marcaba el reiatsu de Irie.

Irie se sentó en el suelo apoyandose en su Zanpakutôh y observó por última vez su cielo, Los gillian comenzaba a formar su Cero,sería cuestión de segundos morir.

_Cuidate Misuki..._ Y cerrando los ojos espero su liberación

**- ¡AULLA ZABIMARU! ¡¿QUÉ HACES MALDITA ESTÚPIDA!?-** Renji saltó por encima de ella desintegrando a los Hollow que la rodeaban, nada más acercarse al escenario

su idea cobró certeza, había ido alli a suicidarse. ¿¡Por qué cojones había tomado esa idea tan cobarde!? Su furia aumentaba por momentos

**- Renji....**

Le maldijó en su fuero interno por ir allí, por aparecer. No sabia porque pero se estaba enfadando con él

¡No tenía derecho a aparecer!

Vio como su sudor se mezclaba con la sangre derramada, su pelo se había soltado por el fervor de la batalla, era como mirar su cielo la reconfortaba enormemente...

Pero a la vez su corazón sangraba, y aunque se lo había estado negando siempre otro de sus motivos para querer desaparecer era olvidarse de él.

Eso que sentía por él era enfermizo, le necesitaba tanto en su vida que no la dejaba ni pensar con claridad, cuando el se acercaba a ella o estaba con ella en la misma

habitación el mundo se paraba y solo existian sus gestos, su mirada,su fanfarronería...

Ella se mantenía absorta en sus pensamientos, acunandose acurrucada sentada en el suelo. Renji hacía tiempo que había terminado de pelear y ahora sólo observaba a la chica

meciendose, envainó a Zabimaru sin dejar de mirarla.

**- Levanta Hônjo.-** Ordenó él mirandola furioso, ella levantó su mirada perdida hacía él y comprendió avergonzada que sabía lo que ella planeaba

Desvió la mirada completamente avergonzada por que él se hubiera enterado de la cobardía que quería llevar a cabo y gracias al cielo alguien llegó evitando que

Irie tuviera que dar explicaciones o simplemente escuchar de sus labios lo mucho que la despreciaba

**- ¡Renji! ¿Estás bien?-** Rukia corría hacía él, detrás de ella venian el resto, Renji asintió a la joven y miró por última vez a Irie.

**- ¡Oe Hônjo no me digas que has necesitado de la ayuda de Renji para terminar con esos blandengues!-**La picó Ichigo a la joven, buscando algo de acción y recordó

los desafiós que habían tenido ambos chicos mientras entrenaban con los Vizards.

**- Sí.-** Dijo escuetamente y se levantó arrastrando su Zanpakutôh.

- ¿ **Irie estás bien?-** Misuki notando su mal humor corrió a abrazarla.

**- Si Misuki estoy bien, no soy una puta cría.-** La contestó deshaciendose de su abrazo, estaba furiosa con ella, con el resto y sobre todo consigo misma

No podía mirar a su amiga a la cara, MIsuki congelada vio partir a la chica. Renji se paró a su lado

**- Déjala, es una imbecil. No merece ser llamada tu amiga.-** dijo cruelmente Renji y comenzó a andar , evitando cualquier contacto con nadie.

Estaba a punto de explotar y no quería decirle a nadie que esa chica era una cobarde, una verguenza para los Shinigamis, una estúpida por querer acabar con su vida

sin pensar en la gente que se preocupaba por ella


End file.
